High School Romance
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: The YYH gang are in HS in San Fransico & the boys are in a Gothic Rock & Roll Band. Hiei is the lead singer but when he gets to know Panthera the Head Cheerleader romance abounds. But then again like everyone knows the past always comes back to get you
1. The Prologue

High School Romance:  
The Prologue  
Author's Notes: This will be a A/U and a crossover with Charmed which will also be an A/U has for the fact that Prue and Andy are alive and Paige is just a whitelighter in training. It's a YYH A/U cause all the teens in my Demon Beloved story will be in this one has well this story will have lyrics in since it will also be a song fic hope ya'll enjoy it! Also all characters belong to their creators not to me and I make no money of off it.   
WARNINGS: Brief description of rape and abusiveness in this chapter.  
________________________________________________________  
Screams of pain and terror filled a dark room in the large house that resided on a deserted road. A young girl with pure white hair huddled in the corner of her closet that was in a room across the hall. Tears streamed from her silver eyes and cascaded down her face while gulping sobs of pain and fear. Her knuckles were raw and scraped with blood that trickled down and stained her snow white nightgown. The closet door had blood stains on it the blood was both dried and fresh. The blood belonged to her they were from all the pounding she had done trying to escape the locked and barred closet. The closet floor was covered with broken glass and her blood that had come from the glasscuts on her feet and legs. She couldn't block out her mother's screams and her father's cruel laughter in between his pleased groans. She got up and started pounding her small fists and slamming her small, fragile body into the hard door.   
Finally she heard the door crack and with tears in her eyes she began to redouble her efforts this time she only slammed her pettite body against the door.   
"No stop it!" the woman screamed her white hair a mess and stained with her blood that trickled from the gash on her forehead.  
The head board and posts were stained with the blood her husband had drawn from her.  
"Stupid bitch!" laughed her father then he groaned with lust. "It's your fault the little brat is such a freak. Once I take care of you I will take care of that little whore and kill her."  
"No you can't!"  
"Watch me!"  
With that the man with the dark brown hair slamed his mouth down on her neck and drew his teeth down her neck drawing blood. Her mother screamed and a flash of power emented from the woman's body throwing her husband away from her. The woman rolled off of the bed grabbed her robe and ran out of the room heading toward the closet her daughter was in. She grabbed the key and turned the lock has her daughter stumbled into her arms.   
"Oh baby," whispered the mother stroking her daughter's hair. "I am so sorry this has happened to you."  
"Momma I'm scared why is father so mean?"  
"Because the darkness has destoryed his heart. Your father was always this way I just didn't see it until it was to late. I'm so sorry this happened to you baby. Come on baby let's get you outta here you shouldn't have to go through this anymore."  
With that she gathered the thin ten year old into her and moved toward the door only to be shoved back against the wall half-way through the room. The little girl's father stormed into the room where nothing but the sheet.   
"Theadic what do you want?" demanded the girl's mother.  
"Raven you little fucken Demon-Witch whore," growled Theadic. "You are not taking my daughter out of this house."  
"She's my daughter more then your daughter and I will not allow her to stay in this house anylonger!"  
Raven stormed passed her husband and headed for the bedroom door once more. Theadic grabbed her arm and spun her around drawing a dagger and thrusting it into Raven's stomach. She hunched over the knife dropping her daughter in a heap on the floor.  
"Momma?" whispered the little girl softly. "Momma?!"  
"I think I will start training you to put you in your mother's place," growled Theadic reaching for her.  
"Momma," chanted the small child. "Momma! MOMMA!"  
A blast of power emenated from the girl's body has he grabbed her hair and forced her to her knees. The powerful blast sent her father flying back and lighting the curtains on fire.  
________________________________________________________  
Andy and Daryl sat in the car and drove down the road on the way back to the department. While driving they saw smoke drifting up into the night sky.   
"Fire!" shouted Andy.  
"I know!" shouted Daryl getting on the horn (A/N: At least I think that's what it's called). "We have a fire on Oak Cross road get down here! Get an ambulance and a Fire Truck."  
"Yes sir," came the answer on the other line.   
Andy flipped the siren on and speed down the road even though he didn't need it on this road at this time of night since no one traveled down the deserted road unless they were up to something. But they had to put the siren since it was procedure. They drove up the site and saw the house was already burnt to the ground. They got out of the car and on instinct drew their guns has they cautiously made their way toward the burnt down house.   
They heard a little girl crying and rushed toward the sound. Pulling away some debris they saw a little girl with pale white hair that shone in the moonlight. She was covered in scrapes, bruises, dirt, and ash the night gown was almost gone and was in shreds. Andy sighed and scooped down and gathered the girl in her arms and began to sway in an attempt to calm her down.   
"It's okay," he whispered. "Sssshhh it's alright!"  
"Father killed momma," she wailed.  
"What?!" asked Daryl and Andy together.  
"Shit," muttered Andy. "Get on the horn and get a fornesic team here. We have might have a homicide on our hands."  
"Right!" said Daryl rushing back to the car.   
Andy turned to follow to get the girl away fromt he charred remains of her home. When a groan caught his attention turning slightly to his left his saw the small, dainty hand of a woman. Crouching down he brushed aside some pieces of wood and saw almost an older version of the little girl in his arms, who began to sob evenmore.   
"Please my daughter I beg of you," whispered the woman. "The Charmed Ones ask them to raise and teach my daughter our ways. Please I beg of you!"  
"How did you know?" asked Andy.  
"Please sir," whispered the woman her voice getting softer.   
"Alright I promise you I'll do what I can to help your daughter," said Andy for some reason whether it was the look in the young mother's eyes or the crying of her little girl he didn't know but he felt tears trickle down his face.  
"So will I," Whispered Daryl has well.  
"Thank you," whispered the woman. "Oh thank you."  
"Momma," trembled the small girl.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't protect my little white cat," whispered the woman gentlely.   
"Momma," repeated the frieghtened little girl.  
"The Book of Shadows," said the woman pointing to a section of the burned wood where the wood formed sort of a teepee.   
"I'll get it," said Daryl getting up and heading off in the direction that the woman had pointed to.  
"Blessed be my beautiful daughter," said the woman softly while sirens began to wail in the distance. "Blessed be kind sirs blessed be."  
With that the woman took her last breathe and closed her eyes and the girl started wailing oncemore this time more loudly and the rain began to pour down in sheets. Andy stood up and made his way over to Daryl who seemed to be holding a chest.   
"Is that it?" asked Andy.   
"The writting on the chest is in Latin and I believe if my translation is correct it says 'Only if thee be a witch, can thee open up me'."  
"Well," said Andy. "Everyone should be here anytime soon and then we can get her to Prue's."  
"Right," said Daryl. "Let's hope they don't mind a new roommate."  
"No kidding," said Andy before he returned to trying to calm the little girl down.   
_______________________________________________________  
Andy and Daryl strolled into the Manor with Andy still holding the wailing girl, while Daryl held the ancient chest. All three of them were drenched by the pouring rain, the wailing from the child caused Prue, Piper, Pheobe, Paige, Cole, and Leo all corwarded into the hallway.   
"Oh Andy," said Prue with a smile taking the little girl into her arms. "Who is this?"  
"Let's go into the kitchen and talk there," said Andy has the little girl began to sob quietly and the rain let up outside.  
Once inside the kitchen Piper set the plate of cookies infront of the little girl along with a glass of milk, she poured coffee for everyone else.   
"Now Andy who is this adorable little girl?" asked Prue bouncing her on her knee.   
"Well her father murdered her mother and told us to bring you three her to train," said Andy. "I would assume that their 'Book of Shadows' is in that chest that only witches can get it open."  
"What would give you that idea?"  
"It says it in Latin on top of the chest."  
"Oh!"   
"Now Andy who is she?" asked Prue softly since the little girl was falling asleep.  
"Her name," said Andy. "Is Panthera."  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: The abusive father is goin to be a keyrole between the relationship between Hiei and Panthera. Everyone else will make an appreance in the next chapter when I introduce them all to you guys.  
ANyways peace and I'm off to work on my other fics and cleaning the house. 


	2. The Students

High School Romance 2:  
The Students  
Author's Notes: This will be a A/U and a crossover with Charmed which will also be an A/U has for the fact that Prue and Andy are alive and Paige is just a whitelighter in training. It's a YYH A/U cause all the teens in my Demon Beloved story will be in this one has well this story will have lyrics in since it will also be a song fic hope ya'll enjoy it! Also all characters belong to their creators not to me and I make no money of off it.   
________________________________________________________  
The Wiccan Headcheerleader  
Panthera smiled has she walked into the school. Her white hair and silver eyes shimmered with a purity that was unusual for someone her age. She waved to some of the Freshmen cheerleaders who quickly gathered around her. All the younger females in the school looked up to her and asked her for advice on love, friends, and various other things. She would help them with their techinques and pampered them constantly. They were her little sisters she performed Tarot readings for them and made sure they ate right and were healthy and happy. She sighed and pulled her plan out of her purse and made a note to ask Prue something for Calia. She saw that she was scheduled to sing at Momma Piper's club tonight. She spied the lead singer of Dark Tentei a local Gothic band and couldn't help but blush. Suddenly the blush faded has a sudden flashback suddenly came to her, she couldn't always escape it.  
  
The Gothic Rocker  
Hiei sighed and slammed the door to his locker shut. He growled and closed his blood red eyes in irratation, his black and white hair stuck up like a flame. He was in a real bad mood, his father was going to make him quite the band if he didn't bring his grade up in science. Just when the band 'Dark Tentei' got it's first gig at a nightclub his father was going to pull him. Most of his other grades were Cs but one D and his dad goes insane. Who was he to talk he had never even graduated from Highschool. He couldn't wait for this year to be over, then he could go to college and get his father out of his hair. Out of the corner of his eyes while moving to join Yuusuke and Keiko he saw the Headcheerleader. He couldn't help but smile to himself he had to admit even though they were from different worlds she was very good looking.  
  
The Vice President  
Keiko giggled up at her boyfriend who just so happened to be the exact opposite of her. Her dark brown hair fell to her shoulders and her eyes sparkled with laughter. Her mother didn't approve of her dating him but then again she had never seen the softer side of him like Keiko had. He was sweet when they were alone together and had a code of honor. She was the only reason that the school kept Yuusuke in the school. Despite all the fights he and Kuwabara had gotten into with some football players from the rival schools. She had the secondest highest GPA in the school . The highest being Kurama. She however was the smartest female in the entire school and that said alot.  
  
The Punk Rocker  
Yuusuke smirked and tightened the grip he had on Keiko's waist. His black hair was slicked back with hair gel and his dark eyes glared at anymale that dared to take a second glance at Keiko. He smirked to himself has the student body parted for him and Keiko while they made their way to their first class. The one good thing about being a punk was no one bothered you at your own school. However at different schools now that was a different story. But he enjoyed a throw down every now and then. Aside from the ones he had every now and then with Kuwabara and the other members in the band 'Dark Tentei'. He couldn't wait for the band's first gig. He frowned has Hiei joined them he looked extremely pissed. He would ask him later on about what was up his ass.  
  
The Ditzy Dancer  
Botan giggled and skipped into the school, her light blue hair bouncing. She was happy the sun was shinning and the flowers were in bloom everything was going great. Her light purple eyes twinkled has she skipped passed Kurama the President of the student council. She stopped suddenly and looked over her shoulder at him, he just stood their smilling at her. But then again she reasoned with herself he smiled at all the girls. He was taught to be a perfect gentlemen to everyone. So there really was no reason to blush. Still she couldn't help but feel attracted to him I mean he was one of the best looking guys in school.  
  
The Smooth President  
Kurama felt his lips curve into a smirk has Botan skipped into the school. She was such a cute little thing that was for sure. Her butt was cute to, which only added to her appeal. People would be shocked about what went through his mind when she passed. Of course people always were shocked when they found out about him being in a band with the three punks of the school. Then again there was alot of things people didn't know about him and the fact that he was in love with Botan and played in a band called 'Dark Tentei' was only two of them. He would tell them about if he decided he could trust them. He hoped he could trust Botan that much to tell him about his real life. He would wait and see what developed if she agreed to a date with him.  
  
The Amazon Warrior  
Catterina strolled up the steps putting a sway in her hips she knew that it would catch nearly all the eyes of the males at school. However she helped to catch the eyes of a certain male by the name of Koenma. Even though he was really rich she had liked him since they were kids. She had to admit he was handsome, even if he was a bit of a brat. She smirked and winked at him has she passed him by. She chuckled to herself has he started to blush and moved closer to him. She smirked and slipped her hand in between the buttons of his shirt. She leaned forward and licked his lips. Then she leapt backwards and continued on her way to her first class smirking. Some rocker she chuckled to herself. One man grabbed her rare end has she walked by. She whirled around and slammed him into the locker, growling at him. The boy held his hands up and whimpered with a chuckle she released him and continued onto class.   
  
The Rich Boy  
Koenma stared has she walked into the school her short black hair covering one of her golden eyes. He ran his hand through his light brown hair and smiled at her has she passed. When he saw her smirk at him he couldn't help but blush at her. He watched her walk towards him he blinked she placed one perfectly smooth hand into his shirt and gentlely scratched his chest. She moved forward and licked his lips, his blood rose to his cheecks he watch has she chuckled before slamming some poor idoit that had been stupid enough to grabbed her body. He had to admit that she got betterlooking everyday. He whistled and continued on his way to class thinking of how to ask her out.  
  
The Naive Girl  
Yukina giggled and snuggled deeper under the arm of Kuwabara. She couldn't help but sigh happily she enjoyed being with him. He was a punk and brawler yet he was good to her very good. She loved him for his sweet gentleness. She loved him for his love of cats but most of all she loved him for him. He was a gentle knight in shining armor and she was in her opinion the luckiest girl alive to have him. She loved how he looked adoringly into her eyes and how he ran his hands gentlely through her blue hair. She loved him and she always would love him.  
  
The Brawling Knight  
Kuwabara grinned and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. He loved her and would die for her if it was necasary. He loved her soft hair and her always smiling eyes. She was the perfect innocent female he loved her for her and that was all that need be said. She was with him and that was the greatest gift of honor was to have her for a girlfriend. She was one of his weaknesses anyone could use her against him and he would be at their mercy. The other weakness was his cat that Yukina absolutely adored. He could hardly wait sooner or later he would ask the question and he hoped she would respond the way he hoped she would.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:   
lia-goddess - Thanks I know  
Raven - is k thanks for reading  
Yukina - I know but things will get worse for her then better  
Kei - THanks I know  
Ren-chan - I know thanks for reviewing though 


	3. The Project

High School Romance 3:  
The Project  
Author's Notes: This will be a A/U and a crossover with Charmed which will also be an A/U has for the fact that Prue and Andy are alive and Paige is just a whitelighter in training. It's a YYH A/U cause all the teens in my Demon Beloved story will be in this one has well this story will have lyrics in since it will also be a song fic hope ya'll enjoy it! Also all characters belong to their creators not to me and I make no money of off it.   
________________________________________________________  
Panthera walked into her Science class and took her seat in the back. Her short black skirt hung over the edges of the seat slight, while her white blouse was tucked inside it loosely, with her tight black vest hugging the curves of her upper body. She wore black boots on her slender legs that she crossed and waited bored while playing with some of her necklaces, while her several braclets clinked together while she moved her arms. She looked up has she saw a blue pearl in her line of vision. She blinked suddenly and saw Hiei leaning over her desk.   
Hiei smirked has he saw Panthera seating at her desk looking trageically bored. He walked up to her and leaned over her desk, his teargem dangling in her line of site. He looked into her eyes when she looked up at him startled to see him staring down at her. He watched has she took in his blue tank top and black pants and boot. He licked his lips and allowed his gaze to wonder down her body taking a special interest in the middle of her neck where her collarbones meet.   
"Hello Hiei," she said her soft voice ringing musically in his ears.   
"Panthera you look nice today," smirked Hiei licking his names again looking her over one more time. "Very nice."  
Panthera blushed, has he turned to take his seat in the front of the class has their teacher walked in.   
"Flirting with Miss. Panthera again Mr. Hiei?" asked thier teacher raising an eyebrow.   
"Well you know me Miss. Mukuro," said Hiei shrugging.  
"Yes unfortunately I do," she muttered turning to set her things on the desk.   
Mukuro smirked suddenly feeling an idea come to her and she turned back to look at the class. She could feel that Panthera and Hiei were meant for eachother, Hiei was just flirting with her for the fun of it. She decided that perhaps they needed the shove in the right direction. All she needed was the right excuse and the right idea then she could shove them together so to speak. She took a causual glimpse around the room taking a head count while at the same time looking for some inspiration. She noticed a poster of the solar system and smiled when inspiration suddenly came to her.   
"Class I am going to put you into groups of two and you will have to do research on a certain part of the solar system which I will assign and then you will present it to the class," said Mukuro. "Now for the partners Yukina and Kuwabara you two will do the planets, Ecithead and Sorka you two will do the sun, Yuusuke and Keiko you two will do the moon, Catterina and Koenma you two will do the asteroid belt, Kurama and Botan you two will do the comets, and Hiei and Panthera you two are going to the stars. Now I want you to get into your groups and see what information you can find about it in your books."  
There was a mummur around the class and they eventually broke off into their own little groups. Hiei smirked and sat in the desk that had been perviously occupied by Sorka.   
"So," he said grinning. "Looks like it's just you and me along with the stars."  
"That pick up line really sucked," said Panthera chuckling.  
"So what at least I tried," grinned Hiei.  
"Well should we get started?"  
"Started on the project our eachother?"  
Panthera rolled her eyes and pulled out her book turning to the page that talked about the stars.   
"I think we should work on the stars project Hiei," said Panthera waving the book in front of his face.   
"Suite yourself babe," smirked Hiei opening up his own book and reading the section on the stars.  
Ecithead and Sorka watched Hiei and Panthera seat at their desks and talk. It seemed that they were both enjoying themselves and that Hiei was flirting with her, she seemed to be enjoying it. Ecithead growled in annoyance and started to mutter something coldly under his breathe.   
"What's wrong Ecithead do you lust over the pretty little girl with white hair?" asked Sorka.   
Ecithead glared at her and snorted, "Stupid whore I don't see how you could possiblely know anything about what I feel for her."  
"Because I am in lust with Hiei," whispered Sorka licking his ear.  
"If you lust for the little cretan then why did you lick my ear?"  
"You know very well why I licked it," smirked Sorka.   
"So the little Dog Demon wants to sleep with the Short Fire Demon how completely like your kind to want to screw anyone while in a rut," smirked Ecithead.  
"And you do not feel like fucking the little Wiccan girl?" smirked Sorka back. "Not for your lack of trying last year, oh wait that's...."  
"Woman you know nothing of what you speak," snarled Ecithead.  
"Oh I know everything about you," snickered Sorka. "I suggest a proposal in fact it will work out perfectly for the both of us."  
"You mean you and me working together to undo this little "relationship" that seems to be forming between them?"  
"Of course I know you want her back I can see it burning in your eyes your lust for her will get out control again. Your lucky that her Demonic "father" doesn't find out about what happened last time your lust got out of control."  
Ecithead growled low in his thoart, threatening the Demon beside him not to push her luck.   
"This is a once in a lifetime offer Ecithead if you don't want to work together then I will just kill the little white haired bitch and keep Hiei for myself."  
Ecithead growled but after a moments thought nodded and stuck out his hand.   
"Betray me and it will be the last thing you ever do," warned Ecithead.   
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:  
Isles - Thanks  
Jen - THanks  
Yukina - Glad you like it  
INvader Gir - Thanks glad you like it. That's why I did it because they are opposites plus it's orginal. It would take the fun away from writting it if she was a goth to.  
NocturneD - Thanks I will  
Ren - Thanks neesan 


	4. The Club

High School Romance 4:  
The Club  
Author's Notes: This will be a A/U and a crossover with Charmed which will also be an A/U has for the fact that Prue and Andy are alive and Paige is just a whitelighter in training. It's a YYH A/U cause all the teens in my Demon Beloved story will be in this one has well this story will have lyrics in since it will also be a song fic hope ya'll enjoy it! Also all characters belong to their creators not to me and I make no money of off it.   
"Butterflies Don't Lie" and "I think I love you" is owned by Kaci.  
________________________________________________________  
Panthera walked into the backdoor of P3 the club that her 'mothers' owned. She smiled and walked into the main club room and waved at Momma Piper. She walked over to bar and smiled.   
"Any songs that you want me to sing tonight?" she asked.  
"Well there's a couple that just got married so think you could sing some love songs?"  
"Yeah of course sure thing."  
"Don't you think you should go in the back and change?" asked Prue walking up to join them.  
"Yeah sure of course," said Panthera.   
"Your outfits already back there," said Prue has Panthera began to head toward backstage to change.   
"Thanks," said Panthera turning to wave at them.  
"How much longer do you think we can keep her safe from him?" asked Prue turning to look at Piper.  
"Not much longer by the time the next full moon ends she will be out of her reach," said Leo coming up to them.  
"Are you sure?" asked Piper leaning over the bar to kiss him quickly on the lips.  
"Of course I checked with them and they confirmed it in three weeks he will no longer be able to touch her," said Leo.  
"She is still in the dark about the danger she is in right?" asked Cole coming to join them with Pheobe.   
"Of course I mean it would be alot harder for us to look after her if she knew what was going on."  
"I really don't know about this guys," said Pheobe. "I mean how are we gonna explain it to her why we kept this a secert to her if she ever finds out."  
"She won't find out," said Piper firmly.   
"We had better hope she doesn't find out cause I don' know if we can clean up whatever mess she causes if she finds out," said Andy.   
"Look we sealed the Demon Part of her away," said Prue.   
"Why don't I just train her to control it," said Cole.  
"Because last time you tried she nearly blew up the house with her powers," said Paige.  
"Look we can just do it away from the house," said Cole.   
"Well I guess we could try though it would have to be up to her," said Prue.   
"You do realize we will have to tell her the truth about her father eventually," said Morris.  
"Yeah but I was hoping we could do it later like maybe on her next birthday," said Piper.  
"We should do it on her coming out when the others accept her has an adult," said Prue.   
"Do you think we should tell them has well?" asked Pheobe.  
"These men and women are the only that can accept her," said Prue. "I mean completely accept her when she shows them her true powers."  
"But what about the other part of her," said Leo. "I mean we accept her because we understand the problems her parents went thourgh I mean her mother and real father. But the others they might not accept her because of that."  
"I am sure they will," said Morris. "They have to if what the legends say are true then she is one of the only ones that can stop it."  
"Kinda scarier that we have to place the well being of the entire planet on a bunch of teenagers," said Paige.  
Suddenly the club band that occasional played whenever Panthera sang came out onto the stage. That broke out into an upbeat song and the curtains behind them pulled apart and Panthera walked out and stood in front of the band. She smiled and waved her hand at the cheering crowd. She wore a pair of white leather pants and a silver peasant top. Her white leather ankle boots. The silver bracelets she wore on her hands twinkled and sparkled when she moved to the beat of the music. She wore a set of silver earrings that twinkled softly like bells.   
Prue smiled and turned to look at her family, "I will say one thing she is growing up very fast."  
"Yeah oh hey look aren't those some kids from Panth's school?" asked Leo pointing at a group of teenagers.  
"Yeah you're right I wonder what they are doing here," said Piper (A/N: I know the age limit for the club maybe like 21 and older or whatever but for the purpose of the fic it's not). "I wonder what they are doing here."  
"No idea maybe they are here to see Panthera sing."  
"Speaking of singing," trailed off Pheobe.   
The band began to play a slow song and Panthera's body began to sway to the music after awhile she brought the microphone to her lips.   
"You walk by and my heart beats," sang Panthera her crystal voice rang through the club and got the attention of all inside. "A thousand times at once it seems/And every time you look at me/I have to tell myself to breathe/With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt/Emotions then take over me like I've never felt/I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy/There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real/But I can't deny, can't even try/Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie/Is there a chance you could be mine/If I let you see inside/Or do you love somebody else/Should I keep this to myself/I could risk a broken heart by telling you the truth/Or I could keep my secret safe and when I see you/I could tell me heart each time/It isn't love, you're just some guy/There's nothing there and what I feel/Is in my head, it isn't real/But I can't deny, can't even try/Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie/Once again there you are/Anxiousness, nervous heart/Butterflies fluttering/Can only mean one thing/I could tell me heart each time/It isn't love, you're just some guy/There's nothing there and what I feel/Is in my head, it isn't real/But I can't deny, can't even try/Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie."  
The crowd clapped out their appreciation has the song came to a close. Panthera smiled at them and began to introduce the band. Meanwhile across the room a group of friends were talking.  
"So that's Panthera's voice," said Yuusuke. "Now bad at all."  
"I know," said Hiei smirking. "She's very well endowed."  
"Get your head out of the gutter," said Keiko smacking him in the head.  
"Shit what the hell was that for!" demanded Hiei.  
"How exactly do you think you can get her to go out with you if you keep acting like that?" asked Keiko.  
"I have no intention of asking her out," said Hiei looking away.  
"Hiei are you blushing?" asked Kurama feeling the sudden urge to tease his friend.   
"No of course not," said Hiei the color rising in his cheeks.   
"Course not," said Yuusuke rolling his eyes.  
"Why not ask her out after she gets done with this next song," suggested Botan.  
"I just might," smirked Hiei. "I just might ask her out."  
The band started into an update song and Panthera started to jump around the stage and dance to the music in a hip hop fashion.  
"Do you think you love me,Do you think you love me/Do you think you love me,Do you think you love me," chanted Panthera before bursting into the rest of the song her voice smooth and cool. "I Think I Love You/I'm sleeping And right in the middle of a good dream/like all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain/Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head and spring up in my bed/Screaming out the words I dread/I think I love you/This morning, I woke up with this feeling/I didn't know how to deal with/And so I just decided to myself/I'll hide it to myself, and never talk about it/And did not go and shout it, when you walked into the room/I think I love you ooh/I think I love you   
So what am I so afraid of/I'm afraid that I'm not sure of/A love there is no cure for/I think I love you/Isn't that what life is made of/So it worries me to say/that I've never felt this way/Believe me I only want to make you happy/  
And if you say Hey, go away I will/But I think better still/I'd better stay around and love you/Do you think I have a case let me ask you to your face/Do you think you love me?/I think I love you/So what am I so afraid of/I'm afraid that I'm not sure of/A love there is no cure for/I think I love you/Isn't that what life is made of/So it worries me to say/That I've never felt this way/Do you think you love me, Do you think you love me, Do you think you love me, Do you think you love me/I don't know what I'm up against/I don't know what it's all about/I go so much to think about/Hey!/I think I love you/So what am I so afraid of/I'm afraid that I'm not sure of/A love there is no cure for/I think I love you/Isn't that what life is made of/So it worries me to say/That I've never felt this way/I Know, I love you........."  
The crowd brok out into applause and Panthera waved at them smiling happily.  
"Thank you!" she shouted before disappearing behind the stage.   
Hiei smiled and left the table he and the others were seating at before going to wait at the entrance to the stage. When Panthera walked out Hiei stuck his hand out and wrapped it around her waist pulling her against him. He noticed her tense at his touch but ignored it and pulled her close to his body. He could feel her trembeling but figured it was just because she had never been this close to a man before. He kissed her neck softly and purred reassuringly.  
"Hello Panthera," he said smirking.  
"Hiei what are you doing here?" she asked pulling herself away from his arms.  
"Watching you what else?"  
"You came to the club just to watch me?" asked Panthera skeptically.  
"More or less," said Hiei brushing the bangs from her eyes.   
"What do you want Hiei?" asked Panthera starting to lose patience.  
"I was wondering if you were free this weekend," said Hiei smirking.  
________________________________________________________  
Lady Kyia - NEESAN! Thanks  
JenTrunks - Thank you  
yukina - Thanks! and which one is ur ex-Best friend  
IsleofSolitude - Hai not good at all. 


	5. The Secert

High School Romance 5:  
The Secert  
Author's Notes: This will be a A/U and a crossover with Charmed which will also be an A/U has for the fact that Prue and Andy are alive and Paige is just a whitelighter in training. It's a YYH A/U cause all the teens in my Demon Beloved story will be in this one has well this story will have lyrics in since it will also be a song fic hope ya'll enjoy it! Also all characters belong to their creators not to me and I make no money of off it.   
________________________________________________________  
Panthera blinked unable to believe what she was hearing. He couldn't have said what she thought he said could he?  
"I'm sorry what did you say?" asked Panthera blinking in shock and surprise.  
Hiei frowned a bit wondering what was wrong with the woman. She couldn't be deaf or stupid with the grades she was getting.  
"I was asking if you were busy this weekend woman," said Hiei with some slight irratation.   
"Why?!" gapped Panthera completely taken by surprise now that it finally did register on what he had just said.   
"Because I would like to go out with you and maybe work some on our project," said Hiei moving closer to her until her back was up against the wall and she couldn't move since he had both hands place on either side of her head. "Well what's your answer Panthera?"  
"I would like that Hiei," said Panthera her silvery eyes wide and her delicate face so absolutely serious.  
"Good I'll swing by your house on Saturday at around five thirty and pick you up be ready when I arrive," said Hiei leaving without giving her the chance to approve of the time, he looked over his shoulder though at the last second. "Wear something suitable for club dancing and by club dancing I don't mean this club. I mean a completely different type of club more like the ones I perform at."  
"And what sort of club is that?!" shouted Panthera after him with laughter in her voice.  
"You'll find out soon enough!" came his voice faintly from around the hall.  
"If you don't tell me how am I going to know what to wear that would be suitable for going to this club?!"   
"Wear something dark!" snapped Hiei his voice drifting back almost to low for her to hear him.  
"Well this is going to be a really interesting relationship," said Panthera chuckling to herself. "I can't wait till Saturday night!"  
Panthera laughed and hurried out to the main floor to tell the others she couldn't wait. Her first date ever and she couldn't wait for it begin she had to get a new outfit.  
"Why are you so happy?" asked Pheobe.  
"I just got a date for Saturday," smiled Panthera happilly.   
"That's great," said Leo coming up to give her a hug.  
"What's going on?" asked Cole walking up followed by Andy and Morris.   
"Police buisness babe?" asked Pheobe moving to kiss Cole on the cheek.  
"Of course sorry we left," said Cole. "So what's going on?"  
"Panthera has a date on Saturday it would seem," said Leo.  
"With someone from the club?" asked Andy.  
"Well yes and no," said Panthera. "He asked me out at the club but I know him from school. We are working on a project together for one of our classes."  
"What's he like?" asked Andy.  
"He reminds me of Cole," said Panthera. "At the beginning of when you guys meet him. Except there's almost has if he has a darker side to him that was even darker then yours Cole."  
The adults all exchanged a look for several minutes, before turning all eyes to look at Panthera sternly.  
"Then why do you want to go out with him?" asked Andy firmly.  
"I don't know why I feel compelled to go out with him," said Panthera softly. "I just feel drawn to him for some reason that I can not even hope to explain."  
The adults once more exchanged a look they knew very well what might be the reason she was attracted to him and it was not something they wished to discuss in front of her at the moment.  
Later that Night____________________________________________  
Prue and the others sat around the kitchen table the clock on the wall reading one o'clock AM. Panthera was in her room sleeping soundly. Prue sighed and took a sip of her luke warm coffee.  
"Well," said Prue.  
"Well what?" asked Piper.  
"Are we going to tell her?" asked Prue softly.  
"I guess we will have to tell her eventually I mean the longer we wait the harder it will be to tell her," said Andy quitely.  
"I know but I still wish we could wait just a little bit longer to tell her," said Prue softly tearing slightly.  
Prue and Andy were unable to have childern since Prue had been having trobule with her reproductive organs with all the throwing around she had been recieving. So lawfully Panthera was their daughter they the entire group took part in raising her. Panthera loved them all dearly has a child would love her parents. They feared that one day her true father would come back to reclaim her and they wouldn't be able to stop him. For her real father was not Human at all in fact her is far from it.   
He was an extremely powerful man and what he wanted he usually got. Though they had an unsaid pact that they would protect her with their lives if he came to claim her. She was a witch and she would remain that way if she became anything else then the Earth could be in great peril for she had power emense power inside of her locked away. That power was waiting, just waiting for the right time to awaken and make itself known. Much like it had that night many years ago when she was first brought before them by Andy and Morris. Of course that small ounce of power that she had released that night was no where near has powerful as it really was.   
"Don't worry we will tell her when the time is right," said Andy wrapping a comforting arm around Prue's shoulders.  
"What if she finds out we are keeping this from her?" asked Morris.  
"What if who finds out you are keeping what from her?" asked Panthera's sleepy voice.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Sorry it's so short but I kinda was running out of ideas so I figured leave it at that.  
c-cliff - Thanks  
Suijou - Thanks  
Isle - Thanks chica and I know it was evil you should know that is why I do it because I am evil  
Lady Kyia - NEESAN! HI NEESAN!  
Kiyoshi-neko - um what are you trying to say here exactly? 


	6. The Confession

High School Romance 6:  
The Confession  
Author's Notes: This will be a A/U and a crossover with Charmed which will also be an A/U has for the fact that Prue and Andy are alive and Paige is just a whitelighter in training. It's a YYH A/U cause all the teens in my Demon Beloved story will be in this one has well this story will have lyrics in since it will also be a song fic hope ya'll enjoy it! Also all characters belong to their creators not to me and I make no money of off it.   
________________________________________________________  
"Look Panthera maybe you should sit down," said Prue.  
"Why?" asked Panthera taking a seat and picking up her black cat to place it on her lap.  
"Well it has to do with your father," said Prue softly.  
"That son of a bitch I thought he was dead," snorted Panthera petting her cat.  
"Watch that language young lady," said Prue.  
Panthera flinched, "Sorry so what is this about my father?"   
"Not the father you know," said Leo.  
"What other father do I have?!"  
"Your real father," said Leo.  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"The man you and your mom were living with wasn't your real father," said Morris. "Which is probably why he was always beating her all the time, her and you."  
"What do you mean?!" asked Panthera softly looking up from her petting of the black cat.  
"Your real father is a Demon Panthera," said Piper.  
"What do you mean my real father is a Demon?!" asked Panthera her breathes coming in short gasps she stood up and began to stumble around the room.  
"Your father is a very powerful Fire Demon," said Cole.  
"How powerful exactly?!" demanded Panthera who was still trying to catch her breathe.  
"Sweetie are you okay?" asked Piper worriedly.  
"She's having a panic attack," said Morris standing up and walking over to her.  
However before he could reach her Panthera's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell toward the floor.   
"Andy! Morris!" shouted Prue.  
Morris and Andy lunged forward, however it was Morris that caught her before she hit the ground.   
"Well," said Prue softly. "That response wasn't at all what I expected."  
"What exactly did you expect Prue?" asked Piper her hands on her hips.  
"Her to yell and scream at us for keeping this from her," said Prue.  
"You know," said Paige. "That would seem more like her."  
"Did you guys ever wonder how she would have been had her stepfather not been the sort of man he was?" asked Pheobe has they all hurried to the living room to lay her down on the couch and wait for her to wake up.  
"Look," said Morris. "I got to get home to my wife and kids. I'll see you guys later."  
"Okay see ya later Morris," said Andy has his partner left the house.  
"Shouldn't we get some sleep?" asked Pheobe.  
"Well it really doesn't matter I mean it's already nearly sunrise," said Prue.  
"We can't function without sleep you know," said Piper. "Especially you Prue I mean I know you try but it just doesn't work."  
"I know luckily I don't have to be in the office until around noon to help some lady with her antiques."  
"Let's all get up to bed I am sure Panthera will have some questions when she wakes up," said Leo picking up the limp teenager and heading toward her bedroom.   
"Come on Phebes we have to get home has well," said Cole.  
"I'll orb you guys home," said Paige.  
"Thanks," yawned Pheobe. "Is that okay with you Cole?"  
"Yeah sure perfectly fine but how are we going to get the car back to our place?"  
"Um we'll pick it up on the way there," said Paige.  
"Are you sure you're up to something like that Paige?" asked Leo coming back down the stairs and turning his gaze to look at Paige. "I mean with you just beginning to get a firm grasp on your powers and the fact that you are tired could be way to much strain on your system."  
"She can stay with us tonight," said Cole. "I mean we can't have her over extending her powers and dropping into a dead faint somewhere that could be dangerous."  
"I don't know guys," began Paige.  
"You're staying with them and that's that," said Prue in the tone of voice that told everyone that she meant buisness.  
"Oh fine," said Paige putting her arms up in surrender.  
Paige then took the hands of Pheobe and Cole and orbed out of the house making sure to get their car on the way.  
Morning_________________________________________________  
Panthera awoke to find herself back in her room. She frowned and winced feeling a slight headahce forming.   
'I can't believe that they would keep that information from me,' thought Panthera feeling utterly betrayed for the second time in her life. 'Her foster father beating her and her mother really hadn't been much of a surprise. Though it had been a big surprise last year with my ex boyfriend. But still telling me now that I am part Demon! what on Earth could have possiblely gone through their minds! Oh well I guess we will have to have a talk about this subject later on tonight.'  
With that thought buried in her mind Panthera climbed out of bed and presided to get ready for school.  
School__________________________________________________  
Panthera walked up the steps and found an arm drapped over her shoulder in less then a second. She turned her head and saw Ecithead smirking at her. In a panic she shoved him away from her like he was the plague. He stumbled but quickly regained his footing continueing to smirk at her.   
"What's wrong baby?" smirked Ecithead he knew that since no one was around he could play with her mind. "Don't you like me anymore?"  
"Go to hell?!" snapped Panthera.  
"That's no way to talk to me come on baby we had a good time last year."  
"Says who?!"  
"Then why don't you shove me back sooner?"  
"I thought you were someone else you miserable bastard."  
"You mean that short Gothic Rocker?" sneered Ecithead.  
"Yes," said Panthera.  
"I refuse to see what you see in him that would make him a better match for you then me," said Ecithead coming toward her and cupping her cheek.  
"You know damn well what I see in him that I feel makes him a better match for me!" snapped Panthera slapping his face.  
"Really I was sure you would enjoy that," smirked Ecithead moving toward her oncemore.  
Panthera oncemore slapped him this time even harder then before. The slap caused him to bite his lip and a trickle of blood to run down from his lip.   
Ecithead growled angerily and grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her face to him, "You will soon be mine once more you stupid whore! Make no mistake about that I will once more have you has mine and when I do I will make sure it is for all eternaty! However if you do not come to me then I will make sure that no man can ever have you!"   
Before Panthera could break away he shoved his mouth onto hers capturing it in a harsh kiss.   
"Bitch," growled an angry male voice at the same moment that Panthera bit down hard on Ecithead's tongue. "You can forget about our date on Friday."  
Panthera whirled around and her eyes widened in fear and sadness at who she saw. Hiei just narrowed his eyes at her before rudely walking past them shoving them aside. Panthera turned her face to call after him only to have a hard hand land on her cheek. She fell back and landed with a thud on her side tears forming in her eyes.  
"Don't you ever bite me again," sneered Ecithead after Hiei had left to go into the school.   
Ecithead spat at her before heading into the school has well. Panthera just lay there with one arm supporting her while the other cupped the cheek that had been hit. Her tears silently flowing down to form a small puddle on the ground near her hand. In the distance she could hear the bell ringing for school to start and simple ignored it not caring about school that day. Only knowing the pain in her heart at being betrayed and having it shattered into a million pieces one less then four hours.  
________________________________________________________  
Kurama frowned and looked down at the scence that just happened before his eyes. He had seen the entire thing from the window in one of the classrooms that overlooked the entrance. He would have gone to help her but she looked like she had everything under control until the boy had forced his lips on her. Then Hiei had appeared at that moment and everything just went down hill from there. He moved to leave the classroom but the the bell rang and the teacher along with the other students walked in preventing him from going to check on the distressed girl.  
________________________________________________________  
Lady Kyia - Thanks and nope nope nope  
JenTrunks - Thanks   
Kiyoshi-neko - Okay look first of all Hiei was out of character because this is an A/U and people can do that an A/U. Second of all what do 1-6 have to do with your review from last time! Thrid thanks for the review even if you are kinda insane much like me and my friends.  
Isles - THanks  
. 


	7. The Talk

High School Romance 7:  
The Talk  
Author's Notes: This will be a A/U and a crossover with Charmed which will also be an A/U has for the fact that Prue and Andy are alive and Paige is just a whitelighter in training. It's a YYH A/U cause all the teens in my Demon Beloved story will be in this one has well this story will have lyrics in since it will also be a song fic hope ya'll enjoy it! Also all characters belong to their creators not to me and I make no money of off it.   
________________________________________________________  
Pheobe looked up from her studies has the door slammed shut, she turned to look into the hall and saw Panthera running down the hall crying. With a sigh she shut her book and walked down the hall after her, she came to a halt in front of the closed door and rapped lightly on the door.   
"Sweetie what happened?" she asked.   
"Nothing!"   
"Sweetie you wouldn't be home from school if nothing was the matter," said Pheobe paintently.   
"My life sucks!"  
"Hey no cussing in the house young lady!" said Pheobe.  
"But it's true!" said Panthera.  
"Let me in so we can talk," said Pheobe patiently.  
"I don't want to talk!"  
"Sweetie this will do you some good to talk to someone."  
"No it won't!"  
"Open the damn door before I kick it down damnit!"  
Pheobe waited and heard the soft thud of treading feet and the click of the lock before the door opened. Pheobe sighed and took the young girl into a hug before shutting the door.   
"Wanna talk about it?" asked Pheobe sitting down on the bed with her.  
"My old boyfriend," said Panthera.  
"Did he hurt you?" asked Pheobe gentlely touching her cheek that was starting to swell.  
"Not in any way he hasn't done before," said Panthera softly hanging her head.  
"So ge gave you this?" asked Pheobe.  
"Yes," said Panthera.  
"Why?!"  
"Because I bite his tongue."  
"What happened after that?!"  
"Hiei saw it all and he doesn't want to go out with me anymore," whimpered Panthera.  
"I'm sorry sweetie I knew how much you liked him," said Pheobe wrapping the younger woman in her arms. "Do you love him?"  
"Love who?" asked Panthera.  
"Hiei," said Pheobe.  
"Yeah I love him," said Panthera.  
Pheobe sighed and touched her chin, "Hey kiddo don't worry you will get him back somehow."  
"Do you really think so?"  
"Yeah now come on let's get something for that cheek," said Pheobe then we need to send you back to school," said Pheobe.  
"Alright let's go," said Panthera smiling softly.  
The two women climbed off the bed and started downstairs only to be thrown back into the wall.  
"What the hell?!" asked Pheobe.  
"Kill the little witch," growled a voice.  
"That can't be good," said Panthera. "That asshole called me a witch!"  
"Stop with the cussing will ya?" said Pheobe.  
"Sorry so what are we gonna do about Mr. Bad Attitude?"  
"Let's vanquish this moron," said Pheobe.  
"Good thought any ideas?"  
"Not at this precise moment."  
"That helps alot."  
"I know."  
"He uses electricity for his power," said Panthera after dodging another blast from the energy.  
"So we should use a water spell to defeat him," said Pheobe.  
"Exactly know any water spells?"  
"Not off the top of my head," said Pheobe ducking has another blast was shot at her head.  
"This really puts a damper on things," muttered Panthera. "Let me think of something really good to use on this bastard."  
"Watch that language," said Pheobe from the other side of the room.  
"How does she do that?" Panthera asked herself blinking.  
"Anytime now sweetie," said Pheobe tackling the Demon.  
"Alright alright," said Panthera concentrating.   
While Panthera was busy trying to think of a good water spell Pheobe was using some new kick boxing techinques she had learned in class on the Demon. She was doing farely well at jabbing and kicking and ducking without getting hit herself. However she was tiring quickly and the Demon looked like he wasn't even winded.   
'I hope she hurries with that damn spell,' thought Pheobe.  
"Water spirits, Water ghosts, Water souls, Water might, Water light earse this evil from my sight," chanted Panthera. "Water era, water hera! Within this walls never tread again. Begone from me and return to a hell that never ends! Evil be gone!"  
A blast of water came forth from Panthera's body and hit the Demon knocking him off his feet. The Demon twitched around on the floor before going up in flames.   
"Well that was fun I wonder who sent him," said Panthera.  
"Good thing you weren't at school when he attacked," said Pheobe.   
"Why do all the Demons seem to be coming after me ever since my last birthday?"  
"It's a mystery to me," said Pheobe.  
"This wouldn't have something to do with who my family was would it?"   
"Possible I don't know but right now we need to take care of that swelling cheek."  
Elsewhere________________________________________________  
Hiei sat down in his chair next to Kurama in World History class.  
"So how's Panthera?" asked Kurama casually.  
"Stupid bitch," said Hiei. "She betrayed me."  
"Did you honestly see the whole thing Hiei?"  
"What are you talking about idoit?!"  
"She doesn't love Ecithead Hiei," said Kurama softly.  
"Sure she doesn't," muttered Hiei.  
"I saw the whole thing Hiei," said Kurama.   
"What are you talking about?!"  
"I saw the entire scene she doesn't like Ecithead. She slapped him when he touched her. She slapped him again when he advanced on her. She loved you Hiei and only you. Though I don't know what the deal is between her and Ecithead but I am sure that it is over whatever it is. Trust me Hiei whatever went on between them is over."  
Hiei sighed and closed his eyes running his hand down his face.   
"You've got to be kidding me," Hiei muttered.  
"Nope sorry no joke," said Kurama.  
"Shit so I've probably just screwed this relationship up before it even started?" muttered Hiei sighing.  
"You can always apolgize to her I mean come on man swallow your damn pride and go to her," said Yuusuke from behind.  
"How many times have you done that with Keiko?" asked Kurama raising an eyebrow.  
"That's not the point I mean...."  
"Sure it's not Yuusuke," chuckled Kurama. "But he is right you do need to apolgize to her for hurting her."  
"Yeah I know I guess I will give her a call tonight and talk to her."  
"Flowers work better," muttered Yuusuke.  
"Yeah Yuusuke has his own account with the florist for all the flowers he's sent to Keiko," chuckled Kurama.  
"Hahahaha very funny Kurama," muttered Yuusuke crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Well I really don't know what flowers she likes," said Hiei..  
"Roses are the best," said Yuusuke. "Except when your dealing with Keiko and then you would use Lilies."  
"Then how do you know that roses are the best if you give Keiko lilies?"   
"My dad gives mom roses all the time," said Yuusuke,  
"I have never known Raizen to be the romantic type."  
"Neither did I until he first brought her the roses. I didn't get any sleep that night either."  
"Well thank you for the glimpse into your parent's sex life Yuusuke," said Hiei dryly.  
"Come on Hiei I will go with you to the florist after school to pick out a great bouquet of flowers for her," said Yuusuke.  
"I can hardly wait," muttered Hiei crossing his arms and falling a sleep.  
______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long but I was having trobule with a good idea. Plus I was sick and was busy with school work. Anywho peace out ya'll!  
Asilin - Sorry it took so long hope you enjoyed it.  
witchie - THanks! No idea where I got the idea it just kinda came to me out of thin air.  
YuY135 - I will don't worry  
Kiyoshi-neko - Will do   
flare - The other guy is an orignal character I created in Demon Beloved. You'll have to read that in order to understand him. Thanks for reviewing. 


	8. The Song

High School Romance 8:  
The Song  
Author's Notes: This will be a A/U and a crossover with Charmed which will also be an A/U has for the fact that Prue and Andy are alive and Paige is just a whitelighter in training. It's a YYH A/U cause all the teens in my Demon Beloved story will be in this one has well this story will have lyrics in since it will also be a song fic hope ya'll enjoy it! Also all characters belong to their creators not to me and I make no money of off it.   
I don't own 'Don't Come Beggin Me,' Kaci does though I did change a name in there but the orignal song belongs to Kaci.  
________________________________________________________  
Panthera was scehduled to sing at least one song that night at the club she flipped through her sheet music wondering which one to sing that night. She needed something that would get her mind off of Ecithead. It was then when she saw the perfect song it would suit this perfectly. She knew Ecithead would be there to taunt her. She had come to know him well last year she knew how he worked. He lived to maker her life miserable he would do whatever it took to get her. That was for certain, she had to put a stop to this now. She only hoped that he would take the hint and get the hell out of her life. Well there was only one way to find out if this would work or not.  
"Panthera are you ready to go?" called Piper from downstairs.   
"Yes momma Piper I am," said Panther getting up and leaving her room.  
"Alright now come on we can't be late the club open in an hour and I still have some finishing touches to work on before it opens. Did you do your homework?"  
"Yes I did."  
"Good girl now lets boggey out to the car and get going."  
"Alrighty then!"  
The two females left the manner and climbed into the car, they didn't realize that they were being watched by two eyes that glowed red. But then again how could they this man was someone that was supposed to be dead.  
________________________________________________________  
Koenma took a seat along with his friends at the table they seemed to have claimed has their own. He looked around for a certain head of black hair and was upset when he failed to see anything that even resembled Cat's hair style. He smirked remebering what had happened earlier that day at school.  
Flashback*****************************************************That day after the last bell had rang he hand gone to his locker only to find the dark haired amazon herself leaning against his locker. She had worn tight black jeans, black healed boots, a gold chain around her waist, and a black vest. The clothing made her curves stand and had caused the shocked male teenager to stand there like a moron and drool slightly at the site of her. She pushed off against the locker and moved toward him her hips swaying.   
"Hi," she said smiling at him.  
"Um hi Catterina what are you doing here?" he asked trying to calm his hormones down.   
"I go to school here remeber?" asked Catterina raising an eyebrow.  
"Well yeah I meant what are you doing at my locker."  
"Well I wanted to see you of course what else would I be doing at your locker?"  
"Um stalking me?"  
"Stalking isn't my thing I prefer to confront what I want," said Catterina moving closer.   
"Um is that so?"  
Catterina smiled and gave a little nod before placing a folded piece of paper in his hand.   
"Here," she said kissing his cheek. "Read this when you are alone."  
Then she left him to his own devise standing in shock. Yuusuke had come up later on and pointed out that he had lipsitck on his cheek. Which probably explained the points and giggles.   
End of Flashback***********************************************  
Koenma had read the note in his car. He had told him to meet her here at P3 at seven that night. It was now six forty-five. He had been hoping she would have been here early looks like he had been wrong about that. The sound of Kuwabara's voice brough him to the conversation at hand.   
"Looks shorty," shouted Kuwabara.  
It was pbvious that he was talking to Hiei about the situation with Cat.   
"You need to apolgize to her for being a complete and total dumbass," said Kuwabara still shouting.   
"Kuwabara," said Yukina shaking his arm trying to get his attention.  
Hiei snorted and continued to ignore the taller male. He knew what he had to do he just didn't know what would be a good way to go about doing it. It was then that his eyes caught sight of Ecithead. His eyes narrowed and he felt the surge of competetiveness rise within him. He would win Panthera and make sure that Ecithead could not lay a finger on her she would be his and no one else's. He had waited all day since he found out about what really happened perhaps he and Panthera would get back together. He wanted her back he wanted to feel her body against his own, and smell the sweet smell of her perfume. He smiled he would talk to her after she sang and then everything would be okay. It had to be okay, it just had to be.   
________________________________________________________  
Panthera peeked out from behind the curtain the band was warming up it had been awhile since they had played this song. She was nervous wondering if Ecithead would cause a scene she hoped he wouldn't. She knew that if he did she would panick she wouldn't be able to go on if he did. Doing this was hard enough has it was without him doing anything. She watched him come in and seat near the stage, she swallowed and ducked back behind thew curtain before he could see her. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around and sighed in relief when she saw that it was only Pappa Andy.  
"Something wrong?" he asked her.  
"Um nothing just someone that I think might cause a problem I know him from school," said Panthera nervously.  
"Oh really who?" asked Andy moving the curtain aside to get a view of the crowd.  
"That one," she said pointing Ecithead out.  
"Alright don't worry I'll have security keep an eye on him for you," said Andy hugging her.  
"Thank you Poppa Andy," said Panthera softly.   
"Don't worry about it perform your heart out kiddo your up."  
Just has Andy was walking off the stage the curtain opened and the band began to play. Panthera lowered her head to look at her feet and slowly began to count the beats waiting for her cue. Finally it came and she snapped her head up.  
"Check it out," she said before she started singing the song and dancing around to the stage to the music. "You made the choice you decided to go/And I pleaded and cried, but you still said no/But now I realise that I just don't need you/Don't return beggin' please cause it's/done and we're through/We are just not meant to be/So baby I'm asking you please."  
The she stopped in the middle of the stage and started bopping her upper body while singing, "Don't come beggin' me/Trying to get to me/You'll start needin' me/Don't come beggin' me/You'll run to me/And you'll start wantin' me/But there is no you and me/So don't come beggin' me."   
She started moving about the stage again for the second verse and stopped at one side of the stage to sing it, "I know you though that you had me right there/In the palm of your hand but you just didn't care/Till you looked in your hand and you saw I was gone/Now the tables are turned and I suggest you move on/I am happier now that I'm free/So I'm asking, no telling you please."  
She walked with a purpose to the center of the stage her head held high, "Don't come beggin' me/Trying to get to me/You'll start needin' me/Don't come beggin' me/You'll run to me/And you'll start wantin' me/But there is no you and me/So don't come beggin' me."  
A band member started to talk in his microphone and Panthera turned to stare at him, "Gi...gi...give it up cause you know/that I want to have you back back/in my world and I know that I'm/sorry and all that never do it again/if you be my girl/yeh I see you and I want you let me/come back and be your boo/I was playin' you, now I'm prayin' you forgive me/Panthera I'm beggin' you."  
Panthera rolled her eyes and turned back to the crowd and walked to the other side of the stage, "You threw it away and now you stand here today/Wanting me to forget everything you did/Don't come beggin' me/Trying to get to me/You'll start needin' me/Don't come beggin' me."  
Panthera walked back to the center of the stage to finish the song for her grand finale, "You'll run to me/And you'll start wantin' me/But there is no you and me/So don't come beggin' me."  
When the finally words died off her lips she thrust him hip to the side and threw her head to the opposite side has sparks came up from the stage. She looked out into the crowd and smiled has they all began to clap.   
'I love singing and nothing could ruin this,' thought Panthera smiling out into the crowd. 'And has a plus Ecithead hasn't caused a scene yet.'  
_______________________________________________________  
Hiei sighed that song right there just belew his chances at getting back together with her.   
"Look Hiei," said Kurama slowly. "Maybe she was singing about that other guy."  
"Forget it I am out of here."  
"Hiei wait," said Yuusuke.  
Before he could hear anymore Hiei grabbed his jacket and walked out of the club without looking back.  
"What the hell is going on here," said Koenma. "Those two have got to be the most screwed up couple I have ever seen."  
"You haven't meet my parents," said Yuusuke dryly.  
"Good point your parents are excluded from this though."  
"Right," said Yuusuke.   
________________________________________________________  
Just has the curtain was closing Panthera watched sadly has Hiei left the club. However someone else caught her eye, she turned her head and paled has the curtain swished shut cutting off her view of the audience.  
'It can't be,' she thought to herself. 'It can't be. There is no way, how can he still be alive after all this time he is dead. Isn't he?"  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well what do you think? Was it good? Anywho hope you enjoyed it enough to review I would really appreicate it. Anyways if you want me to email you with updates then leave your email in the review. Well bye bye for now! Also I am considering writting a Yu Yu Hakusho/Christian thing what ya'll think should I do it.  
Ayame - Thanks girl I know I am evil but it keeps ya comin back right?  
Gokid - Thanks  
Jen - Hey girl thanks for reviewing! 


	9. The Issue

High School Romance 9:  
The Issue  
Author's Notes: This will be a A/U and a crossover with Charmed which will also be an A/U has for the fact that Prue and Andy are alive and Paige is just a whitelighter in training. It's a YYH A/U cause all the teens in my Demon Beloved story will be in this one has well this story will have lyrics in since it will also be a song fic hope ya'll enjoy it! Also all characters belong to their creators not to me and I make no money of off it.   
I do not own "Someday Out of the Blue" that belongs to Elton John  
________________________________________________________  
Panthera hurried to find Momma Prue she needed to tell her who it was she had seen standing in the crowd with that look on his face. She knew why he was here and she knew what he wanted. He wanted to take her back with him to where ever it was that he now resided. She saw her talking to Pappa Andy. She rushed to them she had to tell them she didn't want to leave she loved her home. She would run away if she was forced to leave her friends. Momma Prue and the others were her family now. She would fight to stay with them no matter what the cost.  
"Panthera what is it?" asked Andy when she reached them.  
"I saw him," said Panthera breathing heavily. "His not dead I saw him!"  
"Saw who sweetie?" asked Prue.  
"My father," said Panthera.  
"What?!" shouted Andy shooting to his feet.   
Andy looked around and realized that his little outburst had gained the attention of various people at the club. Ignoring them he moved closer to Panthera and Prue. Panthera was his daughter now and he wouldn't allow anyone to take her away from him.   
"Prue," said Andy. "Get your sisters and take Panthera and get out of the club. That way if he decides to go looking for her he won't be able to find her at the club."  
"Too late," whispered Panthera softly.  
Prue and Andy turned around to see that Panther'a old supposedly dead father was making his way toward them. One look at Panthera told them that she did not want to see her father. They could hardly blame her the man had been a cruel one. He had beat her and her mother, before they had taken her in. Panthera was their's now they had the papers to prove the adoption. If he put up a fight for her then they would fight him tooth and nail for the girl. She was thier daughter now and she was happy with them and they were happy with her has well.  
Andy moved infront of them protect them from the other man's like of vision.  
"Prue Panth get going!" snapped Andy looking over his shoulder at them to give them a glare.  
Prue grabbed Panthera's wrist and started dragging while looking for her sisters. Prue motioned to them has she headed for the outside in a hurry.   
"What's going on Prue?" asked Pheobe leaving Cole behind to go talk to Andy.  
"Her father's returned," said Prue flatly.  
"I thought her father was dead," said Paige joining them in the dash to the car.  
"So did we but we were wrong," snapped Prue.  
"Jeez no need to bite my head off," muttered Paige.  
"He's coming," said Panthera panicking.  
"Shit," muttered Prue opening the door for Employes Only and breaking into a run still holding onto Panthera's wrist. "Hurry!"  
The five woman hurried down the hallway and out into the alley were Prue had parked her car. Then they all hurried in and raced home down the semi empty streets. The had to get home before he found a way to follow them. They had to get her home and away from the man that wanted to take her away from them.  
________________________________________________________  
Panthera was in her room doing somemore studying for a history test before going to bed and the sisters were in the kitchen drinking tea and talking.  
"What are we going to do?" asked Prue softly. "Surely now that he is back he will want her again."   
"Don't worry sweetie we won't let anyone take her away from us," said Pheobe wrapping an arm around her older sister's shoulders.   
At that moment the door opened and the guys walked into the room a few minutes after the front door shut.   
"Well is he here for the reason we think he is?" asked Prue glancing up at Andy.  
"Sorry Prue but looks like he is here for the reason you suspect him to be here for," said Andy.  
"Damnit can't we do anything?!" demanded Prue.  
"I really don't know Prue I mean we might have to go to court about something like this," said Andy.  
"Don't worry Prue," said Cole. "I'll do what I can has your lawyer if you have to go."  
"Thanks Cole," said Prue softly. "In the mean time do you think we should tell Panthera she might have to leave us?"  
"Panthera is a smart girl," said Leo. "I'm sure she is already well aware of the fact that she might have to leave us the moment she saw him in the crowd tonight."  
"Come on let's go to bed," said Piper. "We have an early day tommorrow."  
"Alright," said Prue standing up with Andy wrapping an arm around her.   
"Andy," said Morris walking to the door.  
"Yeah?"   
"Call me if you need help my brother in law might be able to help you guys keep her."  
"Thanks man."  
"Sure thing no problem," said Morris leaving the house.  
Slowly everyone returned to their rooms for some sleep not knowing what the next day would bring.  
________________________________________________________  
Panthera awoke and stumbled out of bed grabbing a tank top and pulling it over her head. She ran a comb through her long hair and smoothed out her jeans that she had slept in. It was a new day and her father didn't know where she went to school. However a part of her mind wondered how he managed to find out that she worked at P3. Though another part wondered if he had just wandered in to the club on accident and hadn't been looking for her in there.   
She ran down the steps and wasn't surprised to see Piper up making breakfast.   
"Hello Momma Piper," she said. "What is for breakfast."  
"Pancakes," said Piper looking up from the pan. "What do you want to drink sweetie?"  
"Milk will be fine thanks," said Panthera moving about the room putting her lunch together.  
"So tell me again why you never get the cafetria food?" asked Pheobe coming in.   
"Have you seen the so called food that they serve there?!" said Panthera laughing. "Half the stuff I can't even identify, the other half looks like watered down mashed potatoes some with food coloring. Besides rumor has it that at least two kids get a bad case of food posioning once a week from the food."   
"Haven't the health officals done something about that?" asked Piper placing some fresh pancakes on a plate.  
"No they always clean up everything before they go around," said Panthera. "Someone needs to call them and get them to do an emergancy search or something."  
"I can probably pull some strings I know some people that work with at health officals office," said Piper.  
"That would be a good thing maybe then we can get some good food at school."  
Piper laughed and watched has Panthera ate her pancakes and drank her milk.   
_______________________________________________________  
Hiei sighed and strumed at his guiter a few times waiting for the others to get here. Playing his guiter relaxed him, he played guiter in his spare time when he wasn't practing in the band. He closed his eyes has a tune began to form in his mind. The tune was unlike anyothers he had ever played before. Most songs were loud, dangerous, and angry this was different. It seemed to form because he wanted to be with Panthera again and in a way this song seemed to speak of his feelings. So he sighed and allowed himself to drift off while playing the song. Hoping that it will give him the courage he seemed to feel like he lacked to talk to her and tell her he was sorry.   
"Some day out of the blue," he started the song that started in his mind and consumed him. "In a crowded street or a deserted square/I'll turn and I'll see you/As if our love were new/Some day we can start again, some day soon/Here comes the night/Here come the memories/Lost in your arms/Down in the foreign fields/Not so long ago/Seems like eternity/Those sweet afternoons/Still capture me."  
Hiei was so into his song he didn't realize that the rest of his friends were here. Though their silent entry into his backyard didn't help matters either nor did it help that his sister didn't inform him of their prescene. So he continued to sing the song that kept coming to him.  
"I still believe/I still put faith in us/We had it all and watched it slip away/Where are we now/Not where we want to be/Those hot afternoons/Still follow me/Some day out of the blue/Maybe years from now/Or tomorrow night/I'll turn and I'll see you/As if we always knew/Some day we would live again, some day soon/I still believe/I still put faith in us."  
Hiei sighed has he strumed the last chords and slowly opened his eyes to see the others standing before him.  
"What do you guys want?!" he demanded.  
"Maybe you should seranade her if talking to her doesn't work," said Yuusuke.  
"Baka!" snapped Hiei. "What would you know about romance?"   
"I know that the best way to get your woman back in your arms is to swallow your pride and talk to her."  
"Words of wisdom coming from the man with the greatest ego," muttered Botan.  
"And flowers also help the situation when your winning the girl of your dreams back!"  
Hiei sighed again, "Looks like I have a stop to make on the way to school huh?"  
"You better believe it!" smirked Yuusuke walking away with his fist in the air. "Let's go get the man some flowers for his chick!"  
"DON'T CALL HER A CHICK!" shouted Keiko who had been walking beside him.  
The two of them continued to argue while the others just tried to pretend like they didn't know them and at the floral shop Hiei wasn't the only one buying some flowers.  
________________________________________________________  
Jen - Thanks  
inuyasha/hiei freak - Thanks  
- Thanks 


	10. The Coming

High School Romance 10:  
The Coming  
Author's Notes: This will be a A/U and a crossover with Charmed which will also be an A/U has for the fact that Prue and Andy are alive and Paige is just a whitelighter in training. It's a YYH A/U cause all the teens in my Demon Beloved story will be in this one has well this story will have lyrics in since it will also be a song fic hope ya'll enjoy it! Also all characters belong to their creators not to me and I make no money of off it.   
________________________________________________________  
Panthera walked through the halls toward her first class, it would be a full moon tonight she could tell by the air. Which meant that there would be a gathering and that she would become an adult of the coven. She could hardly wait those ceramonies where always fun there would be food, drink, dancing, music, and much more. She sat at her desk and jumped when a bouquet of roses landed on her desk. Looking up she saw Hiei standing there with a sad smile on his face.  
"Can we talk?" he asked slowly.  
"Of course we can when?" asked Panthera calmly.  
"After school?"  
"I don't have the time after school I have something to do for tonight after school."  
"When is your lunch period?"  
"Fourth period why?"   
"Because we can talk then," said Hiei.  
"Alright I'll meet you outside the lunch room."  
"Fine."  
Hiei returned to his seat in the front of the desk ignoring the whispers of the crowd. The moment he sat down the bell rang and their teacher Miss Murkuro walked into the room.  
"Class," she announced. "We are going to the computer lab to research the projects they are due next week starting Monday. So this week and this weekend are the last days you have to work together on your projects I suggest you get together at someone's house and work together on it."  
"Yes Miss. Mukuro," said the class together.  
"Good now let's move out," said Mukuro.  
The class gathered their stuff and followed their teacher out the door toward the computer room. Once there they paired up into groups they got to work on their assignment. Hiei kept starring at Panthera out of the corner of his eyes. He really loved her that was for sure, he couldn't stop thinking of her. He hoped he could take the wait to talk to her, it shouldn't be that long right just two and half classes to go.   
_______________________________________________________  
It was lunch and Hiei was waiting Panthera outside the lunch room. He saw her walk toward him and tried to control the smirk appearing on his face. He had to admit she looked good in that outfit very good in fact. The Japanese style blouse hugged her body nicely and went well with the loose black pants and black shoes.   
"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked when she reached him.  
"Yeah come on let's go outside and do this," he said wrapping an arm around her waist.  
"Alright," she said.  
Together the two of them made their way out the door and headed toward a shadey area that was used by some classes when the day was nice.  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
"You," he said. "Us."  
"Last time I checked you didn't want anything to do with me."  
"That's what I kinda wanted to talk to you about," said Hiei. "I found out from Kurama what had really happened before I came."  
"Oh I see."  
"Look I was kinda hopping that you could or you would give me another chance."  
"Well I guess Hiei but I just really don't know if I should."  
"Maybe I can help you make the decsion easier," said Hiei moving forward quickly and kissing her.  
He pulled away and stared at her for several minutes. Panthera bit her lower lip and blushed prettily at him.   
"You are so beautiful," said Hiei moving forward to kiss her again then before their lips could touch. "Well have you made your choice?"  
"Yes," said Panthera moving forward the one inch to kiss him.   
_______________________________________________________   
It was midnight and the full moon was at it's peak. Panthera sat in the chair of honor since it was her night. The female adults of the coven gathered around the fire and began to dance slowly and rythmical to began the ceramony. Panthera smoothed out the small shift she wore for the ceramony it was pure white and fell straight to her ankles and the cloth was held to her waist by a silver cord. She sighed and looked around the altar was ready with white candles in silver candlelabars. The flames flickered merrily in the night air. Resting in the middle of the altar was a silver goblet that held a mixture of herbs in dark red wine.   
Tonight she would be able to ride a broom alone without having to be supervised. She would also be able to take part in the older ceramonies like dancing around late into the night. She couldn't wait to become an adult in the coven. The dancing ended and the women slammed to the ground on one knee. She stood up and moved toward the altar and knelt down in front of it. She lifted the cup to the moon and then brought it to her lips. She drank the sour liquid and then lowered it back to the altar not noticing when one of the women came up to arm and slashed at it drawing blood. The blood flowed into a cup of gold replacing the silver goblet. Panthera took the blood and held it up to the moon again pledging herself to the heavens. When she brought the cup down to her chest the blood was gone and the cup empty. The heavens at accepted her offering of blood and she was now an adult of the coven.   
The women of the coven rejoiced and helped Panther out of the old shift and into another one. This one was white has well and embroided with silver it was loose with slits up the sides. Then Prue came up and held out a broom. Piper came up behind her and placed the pointed hat on her head. Panthera smiling took the broom and placed it behind her taking a seat and reciting the spell she knew so well.   
"Wings of the air lift me up/ Wings of the Heavens lift me up/Wings of the Angels lift me up/ Wings of all lift me up," she chanted.  
Then she took off into the night sky and rose across the moon laughing the whole time.   
_______________________________________________________  
Elsewhere a man watched a shadow fly across the moon and smirked.  
"You were mine once my pet," said the man. "You will be mine once again. Isn't that right Raven?"  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: I had planned on making the man Ecithead but changed my mind. Hey does anyone know what would most likely happen if someone real father wanted the kid back from the adopted parents? If so please tell me so I can at least get some of that part right.  
dunno - Thanks if u have an email tell me so I can email u with updates  
inuyasha/hiei freak - Thanks glad to come up with one u both agree on and I might make another YYH/Charmed crossover later on   
Jen - Thanks 


	11. The Trauma

High School Romance 10:  
The Trauma  
Author's Notes: This will be a A/U and a crossover with Charmed which will also be an A/U has for the fact that Prue and Andy are alive and Paige is just a whitelighter in training. It's a YYH A/U cause all the teens in my Demon Beloved story will be in this one has well this story will have lyrics in since it will also be a song fic hope ya'll enjoy it! Also all characters belong to their creators not to me and I make no money of off it.   
________________________________________________________  
Panthera skipped up the steps to her room she filled with joy. The night had been filled with fun and laughter exactly like she had imagine it to be. She opened her door and was about to step inside, but stopped inside the doorframe. Something was off and she couldn't place it she caustiously took one step inside the room and turned to light on careful not to get her fingerprints on it. The light came on and she blinked for awhile allowing her eyes to abjust to the glare of the room. She looked around and felt the blood drain from her face. All over the walls was blood and body parts someones intestines was hung on the walls like Christmas decortations. Other body parts were scattered around the room but the one thing that caught her eye was the closet door that was a jar.   
Panthera slowly made her way over to the closet and pulled a dagger from her boot slowly. She nudged the door open with her foot and leapt back slightly into a stance a body feel forward. The body was pale and had white hair. She looked famillar Panth leaned forward and gently pushed the woman's hair out of the way. It was then that she realized who it was, she swallowed hard and took in everything the woman's chest was open and her arms and neck were tied to ropes which were secured inside the closet. She whirled around and saw words written in blood across the back of her door 'YOU STILL BELONG TO ME'. Panthera opened her mouth and started to scream bloody murder.  
_________________________________________________________  
Prue and Andy were getting ready for bed, it had been a long night and they had to get up in three hours. They were just seattling into bed when screaming woke them up with a jolt. The screaming was coming from Panthera's room. The two of them leapt out of bed and ran into the hall nearly collading with Paige, Leo, Piper, Cole, and Pheobe the seven of them burst into Panthera's room and took account of the mess. Prue hurried forward and began to lead Panthera out of the room, she was gettin hysterical.   
"Andy call Daryl," she said over her shoulder.   
"Already did that," said Paige coming in from the hall. "I called him while you were getting Panth."  
"Okay." Let's just go wait for him in the front room," said Andy motioning everyone out the door.  
The entire group moved toward the front room, while Piper made a detour to the kitchen to put on some coffee. They found Prue on the couch with Panthera's head in her lap, her eyes strangely haunted by the night's events. Her mother had still been alive all theses years and she never even knew. Now to have her show up in her room dead with her internal organs scattered all over the place. She closed her eyes and the tears began to fall more freely. There was no way that things could get any worse.  
_________________________________________________________  
Hiei woke up with a jolt to the sound the phone ringing he rolled over in his bed and picked it up. He was going to kill whoever was on the other line.   
"What the fuck do you want?" he demanded.  
"She's not has innocent has she seems," said a sultry voice.   
"What?!"   
"Your precious angel is not has innocent has she seems," said the voice smoothly.  
"Listen bitch what the fuck are you talking about?!"  
"Your little main squeeze is not a virgin she hasn't been for a year."  
Hiei's eyes snapped open, "What did you just say?!"  
"You heard me," said the voice chuckling softly.  
Hiei blinked and heard the the faint click on the other line. He wondered if the caller was telling the truth however he didn't really want to jump to conclusions. Tommorrow morning it would comforant Panthera about it in the morning before they started working on their project. He hoped what the strange woman had said on the phone was a lie but something in his gut told him it was true.  
"Damnit!" he muttered when sleep would not return to him.  
_________________________________________________________  
Sorka replaced the phone and rolled over in bed to look at Ecithead.   
"It's all taken care of by Monday we will each have what we want," she said smirking.  
"Excellent," chuckled Ecithead. "You will get my brother and I will get the woman of my dreams that dumped me."  
"Why did she dump you anyways?"  
"She didn't like the way my affections were going."  
"Stupid fool," chuckled Sorka. "You are wonderful in bed."  
"I know the stupid bitch didn't realize it yet but don't worry she soon will."  
_________________________________________________________  
The fornesic team had just left and the cops were now questioning Panthera and the others about the events that night.   
"Do you know who the woman is?" asked one of them.  
"She's my mother," said Panthera softly with her head still resting on Prue's lap, she was still almost completely out of it barely paying any attention.  
"But I thought your mother was dead," said Daryl.  
"She is now," muttered the cop recieving a death glare from Daryl and Andy.   
"Look," said Daryl. "Is there anyone that might possible be the one that killed your mother."  
"The only one I can think of is father," whispered Panthera.   
"We know he is alive cause we saw him at the club earlier this week," said Piper.  
"That is true and earlier this morning it called the DA's office wanting to get Panthera back into his custody," said Cole.  
"Like hell she is going back into his custody!" snapped Piper jumping to her feet. "Who knows what that jackass will do to her."  
"Look it's her descsion and at this moment I really don't think that it would be a good time to talk to her about this," said Prue.   
"What are we going to do with her for the time being?" asked Prue.  
"Look my family has a lake house," said Daryl. "You can take her there for the time being until things get seattled. I'll write to the school and explain to them what happened. That should be okay for now in the mean time I think you should keep an eye on her."  
"Of course Daryl and thanks," said Andy.   
"No problem here's the keys to the house," said Daryl taking a key off his key ring. "You'll be able to leave in a few more minutes has soon as questioning is finished."  
"Thanks again."  
"Don't worry and tommorrow buy her some new clothes cause we are having everything in her room looked over carefully for clothes."  
"Um Daryl there is one thing in her room that really shouldn't be seen by them," said Pheobe.  
"I know don't worry I'll think of something to tell them if they find it."  
"Alright good."  
"Well get packed two at a time," said Prue. "I don't think any of us should leave her alone for awhile."  
"Your right and we'll take turns looking out for her while she sleeps."  
"Think we should pick up some sleeping pills?" asked Pheobe.  
"I have some lavender aromtherapy stuff she can use," said Paige. "It might help her alot more then the pills besides knowing her she'll just flush the pills. Besides me room is near the attic and I can simply grab the book incase we need it."  
"Right," said Pheobe. "Me and Cole will start packing."  
With that the two of them went into their room and began to pack some clothing and neccassities. Who knew when they would be back.  
________________________________________________________  
inuyasha/hiei freak - no prob and thanks for reviewing.  
Jen - Thanks  
Rogue solus - thanks I will 


	12. The Father

High School Romance 12:  
The Father  
Author's Notes: This will be a A/U and a crossover with Charmed which will also be an A/U has for the fact that Prue and Andy are alive and Paige is just a whitelighter in training. It's a YYH A/U cause all the teens in my Demon Beloved story will be in this one has well this story will have lyrics in since it will also be a song fic hope ya'll enjoy it! Also all characters belong to their creators not to me and I make no money of off it.   
________________________________________________________  
Hiei was walking down Panthera's street when he noticed all the cop cars parked outside her house.  
'What the hell?!' he thought to himself.  
"Can I help you?" asked a voice.  
Hiei looked in the direction of the voice and stiffened. He had seen the man talking with Panthera at the club before the man was tall and black. What did he have to do with Panthera and why was he here?  
"Where is Panthera?!" Hiei demanded.  
"Safe now who are you?" the man retorted.  
"A friend."  
"Your name?!"  
"Where is Panthera damnit?!"  
"Your name!"  
"You're not telling me where Panthera is unless I tell you who I am do you?!"  
"I have no intention of telling you were Panthera whether I know your name or not."  
"Oh and why is that?"  
"It is known of your buisness that is why!"  
"I am a friend of Panthera's I demand that you tell me where she is!"  
"You're in no postion to demand anything kid look tell me who you are and when I check up on her I will see about arranging a meeting place for you."  
"Fine my name is Hiei I go to school with her."  
With that Hiei turned and walked back down the stairs before the man could say anything else. He wanted to know what had happened to Panthera and he had a feeling he knew how to find out Kurama still owed him a favor or two. He would have Kurama hack into the police department's mainframe and find out where she was that way. On the way to Kurama's house he brushed past a man.   
"Excuse me," said Hiei turning slightly to look at the man.  
"No problem," said the man hurring on his way.  
'That man looks famillar,' thought Hiei watching the man. 'However I can't seem to place him and I don't know why. He looks like that man from the club that had been watching Panthera is he a relative of hers? Surely not I mean Panthera seemed almost scared to death of the man when she saw him watching her. He must be someone in her life but who?'  
Theadic growled at the young man's turned back. He knew that the boy thought he was famillar the Demon had been hanging around his step-daughter and he didn't like the thought of her with him. She should be with him which is why he got rid of the mother. So he could have the daughter, he had to admit the royals had good genetics in them. The daughter of the present Fire Demon Dragon (king incase you don't already know). That should make for an interesting scene if the council of elders knew that the white lighter Leo worked for. He brushed past a man that was going up the steps to the polic station.  
"Mortals," muttered Theadic turning around to send a fire ball through his chest. "The King Flareics!"  
Flareics hurried down the streets searching for any trace of his mate. He had managed to trace her here and had been searching dillegantly only to turn up nothing. He was tempted to go to the ones the Humans call cops but figured that would be a bit hard to explain he could see it now. 'Hi I'm a Demon looking for my wiccan mate whom was stolen from me by my father's advisor when she was pregnant with my daughter can you help me?'  
"Where to look now?" he asked himself softly stopping in the middle of the street to think for a minute.  
Flareics looked up and saw a sign above a building reading 'Police Station'.  
"Well," he said. "It's worth a shot but what to say to them is the question of the day."  
Flareics walked into the station and told the woman at the front desk and was lead to the desk of a black man named Dective Daryl Morris. The man was talking on the phone to his wife by the sound of his voice about someone else at some house they owned. He blocked the conversation out and looked around the police station waiting to be acknowledged by the man.   
"May I help you sir?" asked the man.  
"I am looking for my wife," said Flareics.  
"Indeed do you have any recent pictures of her?"  
"No I have been looking for my wife for seventeen years."  
"Seventeen years that seems like a long time are you sure your wife wants to be found."  
"It's not a matter of her wanting to be found has it is of the man that took her from me wants me to find her. You see when she was pregnant with my daughter a close friend of my father's kidnapped her while I was hunting."  
"I see are you sure it was this close friend of your fathers?"  
"Of course he had been leering at my wife every since we were dating."  
"Do you know your wife's name and basic description of what she looked like when you last saw her?"  
"My wife's name was Raven she had long white hair and silver eyes," said Flareics softly in remeberance of her. "I know that sounds unusual but trust me it was her natural appreance."  
"Don't worry I believe you," said the man.  
"Thank you dective," said Flareics standing up. "Is that all I can do for you?"  
"Actually there is one thing can you tell me if you planned on calling your daughter a name before she was taken?"  
"Yes her name was Panthera," that said the man turned to leave. "I'll check back tommorrow on your progress."  
Daryl sat back in his chair in complete and total shock that man claimed to be Panthera's father.  
"I need to get down there and tell her what has happened today after my shifts over," he muttered.  
_________________________________________________________  
"Hi Daryl," said Pheobe opening the door.  
"Hi Pheobe how is Panthera?"  
"Well she got over the pain you could say and now seems to have gone into shock she just seats in that chair and stares out the window."  
"Well I have some interesting news to tell her or at least Andy and Prue."  
"What do you need to tell us Daryl?" asked Andy coming out of the hallway followed by a pale Prue.  
"A boy came by the house today and claimed to be a friend of Panthera's says his name is Hiei does the name mean anything to any of you?"   
"Yeah he and Panthera were dating for awhile back," said Pheobe. "I don't know if they are or not she seemed pretty upset awhile back eveidently Ecithead is giving her some problems again. I still don't understand how that boy got back on the streets!"  
"A really good lawyer," said Andy. "He had the money and sadly enough money is everything now a days."  
"Tell me about it but that's not it."  
"What else is there?" asked Prue.  
"A man came by the office today and he claims to be Panthera's real father."  
"What do you mean real father?!" demanded Andy. "You mean Theadic isn't her real father?!"  
"That's what the guy claims to be."  
"We have to prove it before we let her anywhere near him!" said Prue. "I don't want her to get hurt again!"  
"I know Prue we'll think of something to do to make sure that Panthera doesn't get hurt again mark my words."  
"You had better."  
"What about Hiei?"  
"We'll wait awhile to see how Panthera is doing," said Prue. "Before letting anyone see her."  
"Alright then do you guys need anything?"  
"No Daryl we have everything for the moment."  
"Alright good look I'll see you guys later alright I need to get back to my wife."  
"Alright see you later man," said Andy walking him to the door.  
"See ya man."  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Thanks ya'll for reading now don't forget to review.  
Fanfiction.net:  
Water angel - Thanks  
inuyasha/hiei freak - Thanks  
rogue solus - Hahahahaha very funny!  
Asilin - Hai I know but go with me on this k I promise everything become cool in the end! 


	13. The Talks

High School Romance 13:  
The Talks  
Author's Notes: This will be a A/U and a crossover with Charmed which will also be an A/U has for the fact that Prue and Andy are alive and Paige is just a whitelighter in training. It's a YYH A/U cause all the teens in my Demon Beloved story will be in this one has well this story will have lyrics in since it will also be a song fic hope ya'll enjoy it! Also all characters belong to their creators not to me and I make no money of off it.   
________________________________________________________  
Panthera woke up one morning a week after the incident and saw that there was now color back in the world. She smiled softly and got up out of bed to open the curtains to the room. She winced and raised one of her arms to shield her eyes from the sun's glare. She hadn't seen the sun in a week staying to herself and for some reason loosing all the color in the world so everything was black and white while she allowed herself to drift into shock and mourning.   
She walked out of her room and felt herself smile, has she headed to the kitchen.  
"Good morning momma Prue, pappa Andy," she said smiling.  
"Panthera how are you feeling?" asked Prue.  
"I feel fine," said Panthera kissing both Prue's and Andy's cheek.  
"I can see that," said Andy softly.  
"Panthera sweety are you sure?" asked Prue watching the young woman pour some coffee and add cream and sugar.  
"Of course what happened while I was in myself?" she asked.  
"Well Hiei stopped by our house and gave Daryl a hard time," said Andy. "Also it turns out that someone that claims to be your real father is looking for you and your mother."  
"Does he know she is dead?" asked Panthera.  
"Yes he does we told him a few days ago after comfirming that he really was related to you by blood. We had a few blood tests done plus Cole vouched for his story."  
"I see so what now?"  
"He wants to meet you when you feel up to it."  
"The man that claims to be my father?"  
"Well him and Hiei."  
"Hiei?"  
"Yes Hiei wants to to meet you has well."  
"Do you want to meet them?" asked Andy.   
"Yes I want to meet them," said Panthera after awhile. "However when I meet the man that calls himself my father I want someone else there nearby."  
"Where do you want to meet him?"   
"At a coffee shop," said Panthera.   
"Are you sure that is wise?"   
"I am not sure about anything at the moment but I mine has well get this done and over with."  
"What about Hiei?"  
"Hiei I don't know."  
"How bout on a weekend in the school's gym."  
"This weekend?"  
"That should work," said Andy. "I'll get Daryl on it at once."  
"Alright," said Panthera putting her cup in the sink and heading out of the kitchen.  
"Where are you going?" asked Prue.  
"To take a shower," said Panthera over her shoulder. "I wanna be clean now that I am at least a little out of the depression."  
Prue and Andy waited till she was out of the room and looked at eachother.  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" asked Andy after awhile.  
"Yeah I think she will," said Prue. "I think this experience will help her grow stronger for the challenge that is ahead."  
"Are you sure?"   
"No one can ever be sure about anything."  
"So this might go down the drain?"  
"What might go down the drain?" asked Pheobe walking in with Cole not far behind.  
"The plan for Panthera," said Andy.  
"Should we even be talking about that now?" asked Cole.  
"You hear the shower?" asked Prue.  
"Yeah what about it?" asked Pheobe.  
"That would be Panthera," said Andy.  
"She's up?" asked Cole.  
"And she wants to meet the man that claims to be her father and Hiei."  
"Should we let her meet them?" asked Pheobe.  
"I really don't see how we could stop her the girl has a mind of her own at times and will do something she wants to do whether we allow her to or not."  
"Good point," said Prue.   
"So it's decided then?" asked Andy.  
"We have no choice we have to let her see them. We'll just be nearby incase something goes wrong."  
________________________________________________________Author's Notes: I am proud of myself! I finally got a new chapter out and it's spring break. Anywho hope ya'll enjoyed it and I'll see ya next time peace out.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
rogue solus - Don't worry I'll get into that in later chapter that takes place at the club (I hope). Anywho don't worry if I remeber I'll have it explained in a later chapter. Thanks for reviewing  
inuyasha/hiei freak - Thanks  
Asilin Kheldarson - don't worry things aren't going to turn out bad. Trust me though things might get worse before they get better I mean don't forget about Ecithead and his little partner they ain't done yet with our couple Hie and Panthera. 


	14. The Father

High School Romance 14:  
The Father  
Author's Notes: This will be a A/U and a crossover with Charmed which will also be an A/U has for the fact that Prue and Andy are alive and Paige is just a whitelighter in training. It's a YYH A/U cause all the teens in my Demon Beloved story will be in this one has well this story will have lyrics in since it will also be a song fic hope ya'll enjoy it! Also all characters belong to their creators not to me and I make no money of off it.   
________________________________________________________  
Panthera sat at a seat in the abadoned club of P3 it was closed for the meeting between her and the man that claimed to be her father. She was nervous about it and figideted in her seat pulling at the skirt of her light blue sundress.   
'They're late,' thought Panthera. 'Where are they? I can't believe they are late.'  
"Don't worry," said Prue placing an arm on the young woman's shoulder. "They'll be here."  
"I hope they are here soon," said Panthera placing her head on the table.  
A few seconds later the door to the club opened and Panthera lefted her head up to look up and saw Andy and Morris with another man. She stood up with Prue behind her.   
"Panthera," said Andy. "This is the man claiming to be your father."  
"Hello," said Panthera softly.  
The man smiled gently while the others left the room leaving the two of them alone.   
"You look like your mother you know that," said the man.  
"I don't remeber much of her," said Panthera softly.  
"I know I was informed of how you came to live with these humans," said the man. "My name is Flareics by the way I would prefer you call me father but if you don't feel comfortable calling me that yet you can call me Flareics."  
"Thank you," said Panthera softly.  
"Your mother was a beautiful and kind woman," said Flareics. "I loved her deeply."  
"Then where were you?" asked Panthera a hard note coming into his voice.  
"I had important matters and I couldn't get away."  
"More important then saving the woman you claim to love?! More important then saving my mother?! You say you loved her but how can I believe you if you didn't even come to save her or more from the son of a bitch that murdered her AND BEAT ME?!"  
Flareics stared at her daughter and saw the tears in her eyes. She had suffered greatly in her earlier years and he was greatful to the witches and their friends for taking care of her. Very greatful but right now it was his turn to take care of his daughter and he would do that by murdering the one that did this to her and bringing her back home with him. He would also have to find her a mate before next year so he could have her married and seattled down so that there would be an heir when she died.   
He however would not marry for he had already mated and even though she was dead his heart would always remain with her. He was hers for all eternity dead or alive and if he was alive then they would be reunited in the after life. However being what he was he doubted it.   
"Panthera," he said softly. "Whether you believe me or not this I promise you. I will find the one that did this to you and your mother and I will kill him. Make no mistake on that."  
Panthera stared at him and allowed the tears she had been holding back all day to fall she lunged into his arms and cried into his chest. She was tired of pretending all this time that her mother's death no longer affected her. She was tired of pretending she was fine now. She was just plain tired of it all and now she could cry for her mother and for herself, but most of all she could cry for her blood family that she never had and never would be able to have.   
"I'm sorry for yelling at you Flareics," said Panthera when her tears had subsided.   
"I know I know you are," said Flareics wipping the tears from her eyes. "It's alright I understand why you were angry I was the same way when my father had locked in the castle when he discovered you and your mother."  
'I should have killed my father sooner,' thought Flareics. 'If I had my mate would still be alive.'  
Flareics and his late father had gotten into an arguement over Panthera and her mother. When the old king had called his mate a slut Flareics had lost it and murdered him. He didn't regret it not really he had the old king had never gotten along before. Why should they start now. Besides there was no use looking back into the past about such things. All he could do now is go forward and protect his offspring.  
"Flareics?" asked Panthera sniffling.  
"Hai little one?" asked Flareics looking down at his daughter.  
"Would you mind if I called you Pappa Flareics for now?"  
"No little one I wouldn't mind at all not at all."  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well there we go the next chapter will deal with Hiei and Panthera and heartache. See ya there  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
Asilin Kheldarson - Thanks 


	15. The Apology

High School Romance 15:  
The Apology  
Author's Notes: This will be a A/U and a crossover with Charmed which will also be an A/U has for the fact that Prue and Andy are alive and Paige is just a whitelighter in training. It's a YYH A/U cause all the teens in my Demon Beloved story will be in this one has well this story will have lyrics in since it will also be a song fic hope ya'll enjoy it! Also all characters belong to their creators not to me and I make no money of off it.  
'I Didn't Mean' is owned by me.________________________________________________________  
Panthera sat on a bench in a run down gym while she waited for Hiei to appear. He was ten minutes late but she didn't care she was used to people being late. She giggled and kicked her feet it had been awhile since they had seen eachother and she wanted nothing better then to throw herself into his arms and kiss him. However she knew she wouldn't be able to do such a thing since she was being chapperoned on this little meeting. Finally the door opened and Hiei walked in with Andy not far behind; Hiei stopped in the middle of the room while Andy left them alone.   
"Hello Hiei," said Panthera smiling sweetly.   
Hiei snorted and walked up to her, "When were you going to tell me?!"  
"Tell you what?!"  
"About you and Ecithead?!"  
"I thought you already knew I dated Ecithead," said Panthera becoming utterly confused.  
Hiei looked at Panthera for several minutes either the woman that had called him the other night had been lieing or Panthera was completely naive.   
"That is not what I am talking about Panthera," said Hiei tiredly.  
"Then what are you talking about?" asked Panthera curiously.  
"I am talking about the fact that you slept with him," growled Hiei dangerouly.  
Panthera stared at him for several moments, "What are you talking about Hiei?"  
"What do you mean what am I talking about?" asked Hiei after several minutes.   
"I didn't sleep with him I never let him go any farther then kissing," said Panthera.  
Hiei stared at the young woman for several minutes before deciding she was telling the truth.   
"I am sorry for doubting you," said Hiei.  
"That is okay," said Panthera.  
The two of them remained quite for several moments before Hiei looked around the room and held out his arms for her. Panthera crowed for joy and leapt into his arms joyfully. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him tenderly.   
"You look good in that outfit," said Hiei gently taking in the short chinesse style dress she was wearing.   
"Thank you," said Panthera blushing.   
"You look so good when you blush that way."  
Hiei kissed her gently again this time dipping her slightly to get better access to her lips. When they pulled back Hiei lead her toward the benches at they sat down on them Panthera leaning against him. She wrapped her arms around one of his and sighed happily this was a wonderful feeling. Hiei was content to just seat there forever in silence when a song began to come into his head he started singing it before he could stop himself.  
"I didn't mean to put those tears in your eyes/I don't want to see your tear stained eyes./I never meant to hurt your heart/I never meant to leave you crying in the night./I should have listened to my heart/I should have swept you in my arms when tears started to fall."  
Panthera began to look up at him when he began to sing and found his voice extremely wonderful and powerful. She shivered in pleasure and snuggled closer to him allowing herself to be calmed by his singing.  
"I didn't mean/I should have said./I should have said the words in my heart/The words I meant to say I love you anyways."  
Hiei lifted her head up to look at him and nuzzled her neck slightly while humming a brief melody which made Panthera forget about the others that were watching to make sure nothing happened to her. She wrapped her arms around his chest and giggled happily. Has he began to sing again to her his voice almost putting her into something simlar to a trance.  
"I should wipe the tears from your eyes/I shouldn't see your tear stained eyes./I mean to heal your heart/I mean to stop your crying in the night  
I have listened to my heart/I am going to sweep you in my arms when your tears start to fall."  
Prue and the others watched with interest has the young Fire Demon sarnaded her. They couldn't help but smile when he stood up with her and lead her to the middle of the gym floor and began to slow dance with her around the middle of the floor.   
"I didn't mean/I should have said./I should have said the words in my heart/The words I meant to say I love you anyways."  
Andy turned around and saw Flareics enter the room and watch his daughter waltz around the ballroom with some teenager. The other man said nothing and just stood there and watched no one else said anything either although their reason for being silent was something different altogether. They were happy for her while Flareics wasn't sure how to take this little bit of information.  
"I want to see your tear free eyes," sang Hiei dipping her slightly. "I want to see the color in your eyes./I want to hear your heartbeat with mine/I want to hear your laughter in the night./I am listening to my heart,/I have swept you in my arms now that your tears have fallen."  
However there was another prescence that no one was aware of and he was watching the situation from the rafters of the gym and he did not like it at all. He growled and stormed out of the rafters and no one was the wiser about his appreance.  
"I didn't mean/I should have said./I should have said the words in my heart/The words I meant to say I love you anyways."  
Hiei spun her around before bringing her back to him and kissed her before finishing up the song.  
"I love to see your tear free eyes,/I love to see the color in your eyes./I love to hear your heartbeat with mine,/I love to hear your laughter in the night./I love listening to my heart,/I love sweeping you in my arms now that we have truely have fallen in love."  
With a final spin Hiei dipped her again and kissed her full on the mouth allowing his tongue a brief entrance into her mouth.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Around four possibly five more chapters and this story should be completed.  
  
Fanfiction. net:  
Nessa monyata - Thanks for reviewing don't worry they'll stay together the good couples always do!  
Asilin Khledarson - Thanks well now you know what about Hiei.  
Mediaminer.org:  
Inume - Thanks! 


	16. The Attack

High School Romance 16:  
The Attack  
Author's Notes: This will be a A/U and a crossover with Charmed which will also be an A/U has for the fact that Prue and Andy are alive and Paige is just a whitelighter in training. It's a YYH A/U cause all the teens in my Demon Beloved story will be in this one has well this story will have lyrics in since it will also be a song fic hope ya'll enjoy it! Also all characters belong to their creators not to me and I make no money of off it._______________________________________________________  
Hiei and Panthera were seating in front of a fire at the lake house she was staying at. They were wrapped in eachothers arms with a blanket wrapped around them. Panthera's family was in their own rooms giving the teenagers time alone.   
"I love you you know that?" whispered Hiei in her ear licking it.  
"Yes of course I know that," said Panthera softly.   
"You are very beautiful Panthera," said Hiei his eyes glowing slightly.  
"Hiei?" asked Panthera looking at him strangely.  
"And you are all mine," said Hiei laying her down on the floor.  
"Hiei what are you doing?" asked Panthera. "Hiei?!"  
"So beautiful, so lovely, so very mine," said Hiei.  
Hiei's mouth descended on hers and he began to move his mouth over hers and was pleased when she eventually responded. They were so busy kissing they never noticed that a shadow was watching them from the window until it was too late. The sound of exploding glass caught their attention and they were both thrown into the wall were they meet darkness.  
The sounds of breaking glass alerted the others who rushed into the room only to see a shadow grabbing Panthera. They rushed forward to stop him and were thrown back by a blast of black fire. The figure took one more look around the before smirking and taking off into the night.  
"Oh no Hiei has been hurt and his taken Panthera!" shouted Prue shaking herself slightly to get over the shock.   
"What could he possibly want with her though?" asked Andy helping Paige to her feet.  
"He wants the power," said Cole. "The ultimate power and the only way to have that is to...."  
"Offer the dark one the life blood of one born under the Maikai moon and the Nigenkai sun," said a male voice.   
"Flareics?!" everyone shouted at once.   
They heard a low moan and turned to see Hiei pushing himself onto his hands and knees.   
"What happened?" he muttered holding his head.  
"My daughter has been taken because of your foolishness," snarled Flareics.  
"I didn't see you rushing in to save her!" snapped Hiei.  
"Alright enough boys," said Piper. "If we want to get her back then we have to work together."  
"I do not need the help of witches and humans to get back my daughter!" snapped Flareics.  
"You sure didn't seem to need their help loosing her either," muttered Hiei.  
"What was that?!" demanded Flareics.  
"Nothing," said Hiei grinning.  
"Baka low breed," snorted Flairecs.   
"Alright will the both of you shut up!" snapped Prue. "Damnit you're both a couple of assholes!"  
"Calm down Prue come on you guys," said Pheobe bending to pick up a piece of cloth that had been ripped away from Panthera's skirt.   
"What are you going to do with that?!" demanded Flareics.  
"Seek and find," said Pheobe.  
Prue pulled out a map; while Piper handed Pheobe a crystal hanging from a silver chain. Piper knelt down on the floor and spread out the map that Prue had given her. She wrapped the cloth around the end of the silver chain and held it above the map waiting for it to move in the direction that she had been taken. Finally the crystal moved.  
"Ha got it!" shouted Pheobe in triumph which was shortly lived however when she discovered where it was. "Why the hell is it over the middle of the lake?!"  
"Well why not grab a few boats and find out?" asked Yuusuke from the door.  
"What the hell is this?!" demanded Andy. "Grand Central Station?!"  
"Naw more like Grand Reikai Station!" smirked Yuusuke.  
"Funny," snorted Piper.  
"Right let's go!" said Prue storming past them.  
"You heard the lady," said Yusuke. "Let's book!"  
The group cheered except Hiei and Flareics (A/N: can't really picture them cheerin) and rushed after her to save the world and the girl.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: I have at least two chapters left then I am finished with this one. I have a new story up called 'The Demon's Human' its a Raizen and Atsuko. I am also thinking of taking a disney movie and turning it into a Yu Yu Hakusho romance between them. I'm up for suggestions if ya'll have em.   
Fanfiction.net:  
Asilin Kheldarson - Thanks I think so too and don't worry I plan on it.  
sapcergirlval - thanks i will  
inuyasha/hiei freak - Hai they are ain't it great!  
nessa monyta - I will trust me I will  
Unknown Angel - I will  
  
Mediaminer.org: 


	17. The Rescue

High School Romance 17:  
The Rescue  
Author's Notes: This will be a A/U and a crossover with Charmed which will also be an A/U has for the fact that Prue and Andy are alive and Paige is just a whitelighter in training. It's a YYH A/U cause all the teens in my Demon Beloved story will be in this one has well this story will have lyrics in since it will also be a song fic hope ya'll enjoy it! Also all characters belong to their creators not to me and I make no money of off it._______________________________________________________  
Prue and Piper guided the boats out into the middle of the lake in the direction the crystal had pointed out. Has they got closer to the yaht that was in the middle of the lake Andy signaled to them to cut off the engine and just let the boats coast toward it.   
"We don't want him to know we are coming yet," said Andy softly.   
"Let's hope he isn't expecting any company," said Yuusuke under his breathe.   
"Only one way to find out," said Andy grabbing a rope that was hanging from the end of the boat.   
Andy used the rope to secure the boat to the yaht while Yusuke and Kurama worked to tie the two boats together. Yusuke and Kuwabara helped everyone get to the other boat while Andy and Prue climbed up the rope to get to the top of the yaht. They looked around and slowly began to move about the deck while the others joined them.   
"It seems a little quite," muttered Cole.  
"Yeah a little to quite if you ask me," said Kuwabara looking around carefully.  
"Do you think he has planned an ambush?" asked Paige.  
"Well if he had he would have sprung it already," said Piper.  
"Good point but still does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?"  
"I do," said several voices together.  
"Glad to know I'm not insane," said Paige cheerfully.  
"Come on if they haven't trapped us by now I seriously doubt they will at all," said Yuusuke.  
At that moment several nets flew through the air trapping them all undernegth them.   
"I guess we spoke to soon," said Yuusuke nervously.  
"Idoit," muttered Hiei under his breathe.   
Suddenly electric shocks flew through the netting causing everyone to loose concusness and fade into darkness. Several dark purple winged beings leapt from the top of the yaht. They smirked and surronded the group that no longer moved. They removed the netting and each being took two bodies and slung them over thier shoulders. They walked down below the yaht to where their master was waiting for them so he could begin the ceramony.   
_______________________________________________________  
Panthera awoke to find herself chained to a stone altar. She looked up at the upside down pentagram on the wall.  
'That's the symbol of Satan,' she thought. 'I am on the altar of Satan? Why? What is going on here?'   
"What in the world?" she asked looking around at the room she was in. "Why is everything so dark? Where am I?"  
"You are in my world now you little bitch and don't expect that new family you formed to save you," smirked a cold voice.  
"Theadic," said Panthera flatly.   
"He's not the only one here," said a new voice.  
"Ecithead," said Panthera surprised.  
"My my little angel you seem so surprised to see me," said Ecithead running a hand up her thigh.  
"Cut it out Ecithead your making my skin crawl," said Panthera with disgust.  
You won't be laughing forever bitch," snarled Ecithead. "Once Theadic is finished with the awakening then I can have you for myself."  
"What awakening?" asked Panthera.  
"The awakening of the dark one," smirked Theadic.  
"Wouldn't that mean life's blood?" asked Panthera.  
"It would indeed," smirked Ecithead.  
"So what do you have a fetish for dead bodies or something?" asked Panthera. "You really are a sick bastard you know that?"  
Ecithead snarled and slapped her across the face hard causing her to being to bleed at the mouth.   
"Stupid bitch," he snarled. "You should learn to watch your mouth."  
"Hiei and the others will come and slaughter you until it is your life's blood that flows," said Panthera darkly.  
"They can't save you my dear they seem to be tied up at the moment," smirked Theadic waving his hand.  
Panthera strained to get a good look in the direction that Ecithead was waving his hand. There she saw everyone tied up to the wall she winced this was bad, very very bad.  
'Some rescue,' she thought darkly.  
"No one save you from your destiny and no one can stop me from claiming mine."  
"I hope you burn in hell," snarled Panthera.  
"Well you will burn in hell first," chuckled Theadic pressing his mouth on hers and pushing his tongue inside.  
Panthera bit down on his tongue hard, Theadic howled and slapped her hard. He growled and stormed away wipping at his bleeding mouth.   
"Prepare the ceramony!" he snapped at the winged beings.   
"Yes master," hissed the beings.   
Panthera sighed and stared up at the ceiling, "What now?"  
_______________________________________________________  
An hour had passed by now and the preparations were almost complete. Hiei had awoken half an hour ago and he and Panthera had been staring at eachother the entire time. Almost has if they wanted to burn the memory of eachother inside their minds before they died. Finally the preparations were complete and Ecithead walked up to the altar dressed in a black robe he smirked and pulled the hood over his head raising a dagger in the air.   
"Now witch you die witch and with your blood the dark one will come to life and wreck havoic on all the world!"  
"Not in this lifetime!" snapped Prue throwing him against the opposite wall.   
Paige orbed from her bindings and hurried over Panthera to find away to get her out of the chains. However she couldn't find a way to undo the locks and they wouldn't let her orb the girl out of them. By now Ecithead was moving foreward with his own dagger.  
"Paige look out!" shouted Leo orbing himself out of his binds and throwing himself at the male.   
"Hey!" shouted Yusuke. "Don't leave us out of the fun!"  
"Fine," said Leo getting up after knocking out Ecithead.   
Leo quickly undid Yusuke's ties and the two of them set about releasing the others. While Yusuke and the others took to getting rid of the Demons, Hiei grabbed a sword from the wall and set about undoing the chains on Panthera.   
"This is a rescue?" asked Panthera amongst all the chaos.  
"Yeah kinda fun isn't it," muttered Hiei slicing through the final chains.  
"Not really!"  
"Well not much can be done about that!" shouted Hiei.   
"I figured has much!" she muttered.  
The two of them took to the stairs Hiei's first intention to get Panthera out of harms way. However Theadic wasn't through with her yet.  
"Your mother was a bitch do you know that?" he asked. "She deserved to die and for that matter so do!"  
Panthera turned around and walked down the stairs unaware that all fighting has ceased.  
"What was that old man?" she asked.  
"Your mother was a slut she deserved to die!"  
"The only one that deserves to die aside from Ecithead is you," snarled Panthera she closed her eyes and allowed the spell to come to her. "Fire blaze/Fire burn/Destory the evil/By my urn/Immortal Soul/Immortal Fire/Destory the darkness/By my power/Mage magic/Mage flame/Destory the coldness/By my tame/I am the fire/I am the flame/This is my power/That I have tamed/Evil one that would destory/Leave now and be not coy/I am the light/You are the night/By my magic/Be not right/By this power/Take to flight!"  
Ecithead and Theadic along with their winged minnions began to scream in agony has they started to burn alive. Eventually there was nothing left of them and the heroes just stood around the room catching their breathe and grinning like mad at their success.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: One more chapter to go and then I am finished with this one. Then I will start on my next Yu Yu Hakusho story I will either work on the finally to my trilogy 'Wedding Day Plans' which takes place after 'Flames of Love' or I will start on a Yomi/Oniyuri story I have been thinking of writting. You guys vote and tell me which one you want me to write about!  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
Asilin - Lol hai it does well if you have any suggestions I am all ears!  
Spacegirlval - Thanks but hey I am a busy girl I get them out when I get them out!  
hi2yamiInyuashagodess22 - Wow long name thanks for reviewing my stuff it means a tons.   
  
Mediaminer.org: 


	18. The End

High School Romance 18:  
The End  
Author's Notes: This will be a A/U and a crossover with Charmed which will also be an A/U has for the fact that Prue and Andy are alive and Paige is just a whitelighter in training. It's a YYH A/U cause all the teens in my Demon Beloved story will be in this one has well this story will have lyrics in since it will also be a song fic hope ya'll enjoy it! Also all characters belong to their creators not to me and I make no money of off it.  
Look at you look at me was written by me for this chapter._______________________________________________________  
The club was jumping to the music of the band 'Dark Tentei' Hiei and Kurama were on electric guitars, while Kuwabara played the drums, and Yuusuke was the lead singer. The songs were loud and pounding and the party goers seemed to love it. They bounced around to the beat surprisingly not injuring eachother by their half hazard way of jumping around. Panthera stood beside Prue watching the boys play.   
"So glad to know things are back to normal," said Prue.  
"Has normal has they will ever be," said Panthera. "So what happens now?"  
"Well I talked to your real father he is willing to let you come back to stay with us everynow and then," said Prue. "He seems to be in debt to us for raising you after your mother died or supposedly died the first time."  
"What about my relatiosnhip with Hiei?"  
"Well we will live that up to you, Hiei, and your father."  
"He won't let me see Hiei," said Panthera softly.  
"Says who?"  
"He told me so himself."  
"Since when has that ever stopped you from doing what you wanted to do?" laughed Prue.  
"Good point," laughed Panthera. "Though I think it will be kinda hard to continue the relationship with were I am going."  
"I am sure you will find away to get what you really want you always do."  
"Yes," said Panthera softly. "I always do but I have a feeling I won't this time."  
Together the two women watched the boys play silently one sending a silent prayer upwards to change the mind of Flareics; the other sending one for the wisdom and intergrity to accept her father's wishes.  
_______________________________________________________  
"You really should give him a chance," said a voice behind him.   
King Flareics turned to see the former source standing before him.   
"Belthazor who are you to tell me how to protect my daughter?"  
"Someone who has helped to raise her since her bastard of a stepfather nearly tried to kill both her and her mother. The boy loves her and she loves him, besides there is something else you should know."  
"Oh really and what is that?"  
"You should really concentrate on your daughter and her love interest."  
"Why what do you mean?!"  
"Just look at them closely and without your normal eyes but with the eyes that see magic," hissed Cole in his ear.  
Flareics sighed and closed his eyes to concentrate when he opened them again he nearly fell over at what he saw. There was a silver cord that connected his daughter to the lesser Fire Demon.   
"Is this a joke Belthazor?" he growled.  
"I guarrentee you this is no joke now I suggest for the sake of that young couple you allow them to marry. I mean we've all heard stories about what happens when soulmates are forbiddian from seeing eachother."  
With that Cole left the other Demon to his thoughts and he knew that the couple would be together. After all no one wanted a couple of insane Demons on the loose because they can't be together. Not even the triad would have tried to prevent a mated pair from getting together. Cole looked back and grinned when he saw Panthera being lead out onto the stage by Hiei. The entire club hollared in approval when Hiei kissed her on the lips. The band struck up a beat and Hiei and Panthera began to bounce in time to the music.  
Panthera: "Look at you, look at me/I see you watching over me,/Out of the corner of your eye!/Look at me wait and see,/How happy we can be./All we have to do is try/Look at you watching me,/How can I not see the/love you have for me./Glory be, blessed be,/It's a strange reality,/I'm falling in love and it's not that really hard to try."  
Both: "Look at you, look at me,/All we have to is wait./It's not a virtual reality,/It's a tune of love/Bouncing back and forth from the heart."  
Hiei: "Look at you, look at me./It's not insanity, it's just reality./Don't stop loving me,/Can't go over there,/Can't you just be the one for me?/Can't you stand by me,/Be there for me,/For all eternity./Glory be, blessed be,/It's not a virtual reality,/I'm falling in love and it's not that really hard to believe."  
Both: "Look at you, look at me,/All we have to is wait./It's not a virtual reality,/It's a tune of love/Bouncing back and forth from the heart."  
Panthera: "Look at you, look at me./Can they really not see,/Exactly how much you mean to me./Set me free, don't be all over me./It just has simple has it can be,/Magical reality, not even a fantasy./It's not just a dream that were really falling in love./It's just simple reality,/Glory be, blessed be,/It's not a virtual dreamscape,/I'm falling in love and it's not that really hard to see."  
Both: "Look at you, look at me,/All we have to is wait./It's not a virtual reality,/It's a tune of love/Bouncing back and forth from the heart."  
Hiei: "Look at you, look at me./It's not a romantic fantasy,/It's just a just a simple reality./Stay in love with me,/Don't abadon me./Just be with me,/Just wanna stay with you./So I don't loose my mind./Glory be, blessed be,/It's not a magical daydream,/We're falling in love and not everyone seems to pleased."  
Both and Band: "Look at you, look at me,/All we have to is wait./It's not a virtual reality,/It's a tune of love/Bouncing back and forth from the heart."  
Both: "Look at you, look at me./We're in a romantic reality,/Let's stay in this wonderful reality./Just be with me for all eternity,/Won't you stay with me,/And keep this romantic reality alive?/Maybe we should start again,/and hope our reality never ends./Glory be, blessed be,/It's just a simple romantic reality,/We're falling in love and everyone seems pleased."  
Band: "Look at you, look at me,/All we have to is wait./It's not a virtual reality,/It's a tune of love/Bouncing back and forth from the heart."  
By the end of the song Flareics had made his descion and he had stood up and made his way to were Prue was standing. When the group walked off the stage he stopped Panthera and Hiei taking Panthera's hand and then taking Hiei's hand and placing it over hers he then placed his own hand over there. The group cheered and Hiei pulled Panthera into his arms and kissed her softly in joy.  
  
THE END.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: You guys have three choices either I write a brand new YYH fic centered around Yomi and a chick named Oniyuri. Or I could write the final part of the Panthera/Hiei triology called 'Weeding Day Plans'. Or a Yami No Matsuei fic which should I write you decide the majority of the votes for one story wins!  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
hi3 - Thanks lol  
Space - Thanks  
Asilin - I might do that one though can't really see how that would fit the Raizen/Atsuko pairing.  
nessa - naw don't feel like writting a sequel to this one. 


End file.
